A Quest For Self
by Aka 'anela
Summary: 3 NEW CHAPTERS! Akane's unsatisfied, big deal right? She's always gripn' about something. This time she's gonna do something about it, taking Ryoga with her she's on a quest to find her honor getting one step closer to being more than just Ranma's fiance
1. Breaking Free From Her Demons

~Breaking Free from Her Demons~  
  
The air grew cold and dense around her bare arms as she walked through the ally way catching sly glances from cats and small hidden mice as she hugged her self, trying to warm the air around her. Her soft brown eyes looking in every direction as her short bluish-black hair fell playfully into them. Looking up into the night sky she caught a glimpse of the silvery moon before it disappeared behind a wispy gray cloud.  
  
Stopping for a second she gazed to her right and saw a tall green chain- link fence towering next to her. Sighing she wondered where on earth he was, ::disappearing like that just isn't like him at all.:: Cupping her hands together she drew them to her soft small lips and blew gently into them, trying to warm them from the cold night air.  
  
Walking on wild thoughts drove themselves into her mind, ::what if he was with 'her'? Could she take that? Every once and a while she would find him at 'her' place eating 'her' food, what a jerk he was sometimes.:: Turning in the direction of 'her' house she began to walk a little faster her heels clicking dryly on the muggy concrete.  
  
Then right in front of her was a tall building, standing like an empty carcass before her, the sign hanging above the doorway read "Uchan's Okonomiaki." Taking in a deep breath she slowly brought her hand to rest on the sliding door handle. Testing it to see if it was unlocked she nervously slid open the door. Sticking only her head through she gazed around the eerie room; there was no sign of life in the whole place. ::Why did she even come here?::  
  
"Hello?" Her voice came out in a pathetic squeak, then clearing her throat she said a little louder, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Her sound resonated through out the empty hallways, her echo answering her question. Suddenly for no reason she became very nervous and uneasy, backing away she slid the door closed behind her. A sigh of relief escaping her lips as she turned around smacking into something hard, warm, and breathing. Instinctively she crouched down into fighting stance, partially thrusting her weight forward she brought her foot around to the side of its head.  
  
"Oouf!" The thing cried out grasping its head in both hands, it was then that she saw the striped bandanna. Surprise and shame swept through her.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She tried to explain herself but nothing seemed to be coming out. "I was looking for Ranma and well I didn't know who you were."  
  
Looking at her he put his hands down and shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's okay Akane, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Adjusting the strap on his pack he looked up at Uchan's, " You said you were looking for Ranma? Where's that fool run off to this time?"  
  
Looking down he saw that Akane's eyes were teary and she was gazing down at her white tennis shoes, "He ran off because of me," she finally confessed, "It was my turn to cook tonight and well, as soon as dinner was called he just took off running. I really have been trying hard, but I just can't get the hang of it." Her shoulders slumping a little more, "I'm just a failure."  
  
Placing a reassuring hand on Akane's shoulder Ryoga's face turned into a hard scowl, ::sure Akane's cooking could render a man unconscious but just the same Ranma had no right hurting Akane's feelings like that.::  
  
"Don't worry Akane, I'll help you find Ranma." ::And when I do I'll kill him::, Ryoga added to himself. This was just what he needed to make Akane like him and choose him over that oaf Ranma. He'd stick up for her, like he always did, but this time things would be different, this time she'd notice and would run into his arms.  
  
Akane smiled; glad she had a friend like Ryoga, "Thank you Ryoga." With that they headed off together side by side, Ryoga casting side-glances at the woman he loved.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma sat crouched in the dirty, damp, corner of an ally way. He'd escaped again! Feeling victorious his stomach started to growl, ::how long have I been gone?:: His day had gone perfect; Shampoo was training with her grandmother at some unknown location for a whole month. Likewise Ukyo was off at a cooking competition for two weeks, and besides the lack of free food Ranma wasn't missing them at all.  
  
Also he and Akane hadn't gotten into one serious fight, they actually seemed to be getting along pretty well. ::It was amazing how great she was to hang out with:: he'd never really encountered her nice friendly side, plus other than her outrageous temper she was all together a good listener. ::Jeez, why can't we be like this all the time?:: Ranma instinctively stopped the thought and concentrated on a far worse one.  
  
Akane's cooking; a hazardous substance that had no moral right existing in the first place haunted Ranma's dreams.  
  
He had come downstairs in a happy glow. Running into Kasumi halfway down the stairs had changed his world from sunny to grim with six small words.  
  
~ ~ ~ Five Hours Ago ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Kasumi!" Ranma smiled one of his award winning smiles that made most girls go weak at the knees, but then again most girls weren't Kasumi. She just looked at him and smiled sweetly back.  
  
"Hello Ranma, my you look like you're in a good mood." With her matter of fact voice she sounded like a kindergarten teacher.  
  
"I'm in a great mood, so what are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, Akane's going to cook tonight." Kasumi exclaimed. She was the only one who ever thought Akane and cooking were good ideas.  
  
Ranma's smile never wavered, but his eyes died. Remembering what her so called tofu, which really looked like a puss pocket, had done to him last time. After excusing himself to go to the bathroom he ran like there was no tomorrow. If he had eaten her toxic goo there very well may not be.  
  
~ ~ ~ Present ~ ~ ~  
  
Now crouched in this ally way he felt a stab of contempt. She was after all his fiancée and the best one he had right now. Sure she hit him once and a while when she could catch him off guard, a rarity, but all around she really wasn't that bad.  
  
Then from somewhere near by he could hear light laughing, looking around Ranma leapt gracefully onto the roof of the building he was hiding beside.  
  
"Really Ryoga?" Ranma recognized the voice immediately it was Akane. "What a dope!" More laughter floated up into Ranma's ears. ::What were they talking about?:: Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"Honestly Akane!" Ryoga's firm voice drifted toward Ranma. "I wouldn't lie to you about a thing like that." Ranma stretched his neck over the side of the building straining to hear what they were talking about. "It's not like Ranma hasn't pulled that stuff before." ::They were talking about him.:: Ranma blinked a couple times in disbelief. ::And they were laughing?::  
  
"You know Ryoga I never did understand what's between you and Ranma." She paused as the two stopped directly beneath Ranma. "You two could be such good friends."  
  
"Do you think so? To tell you the truth…" Ryoga now paused, "I probably could have beaten him years ago, but well I like Nerima and I like b-b- being a-rou-round-you."  
  
Ranma's breath stopped in his chest, ::what was Ryoga saying? Could he really be telling her how he felt?:: Ranma couldn't move, his eyes peeled to the two figures below him. Hearing but totally ignoring the remark Ryoga made, Ranma inched closer to the edge of the building.  
  
"That's sweet Ryoga, I like you too." Ranma could hear the friendly smile in her voice. ::Sucker, she'll never think of you that way…give it up Ryoga!:: "Could you really have beaten Ranma?" Her voice held a tint of disbelief but the sincerity in the question covered it up.  
  
"Maybe, just between you and me," Ryoga paused and looked around, "I do know a few techniques that would have given him a confidence check." Ranma saw them start walking again and followed them jumping silently from rooftop to rooftop. He had to hear the rest of this.  
  
"Ryoga can I tell you something?" Akane turned her delicate head toward Ryoga, her hair falling in spider-web like strands around her eyes.  
  
"Um…sure." Ranma could hear the nervousness in Ryoga's voice. ::Probably thinking she's gonna confess her love for him or something like that, stupid pea-brain.:: Ranma thought.  
  
"Well, you're the only person I can talk to about this, and you are one of my closest friends. I can't tell my sisters or my father. I hope you don't mind, but I have to tell someone." Ryoga looked into her longing eyes and saw how deeply she needed him right now.  
  
"Of course Akane you can tell me anything." Even if the "closest friend" statement had exploded a part of his heart, he would be here for her.  
  
"Well I was thinking, Ryoga would you do me a favor?" Dropping her voice she finished her question and saying no more than that she started walking again leaving a stunned confused Ryoga behind. Ranma, leaning closer and closer to the edge lost his footing on the smooth surface his feet were clinging to.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoga contemplating what just happened didn't notice the slight cry Ranma gave as his body came tumbling toward earth. ::Was she just telling me…?:: Ranma's body came hurling on top of Ryoga stopping his thought in mid sentence. "Ogh!" Was all Ryoga managed to get out.  
  
Startled by the crash behind her Akane stopped walking and spun around to the tangle of body parts before her.  
  
"R…Ranma is that…you?" Her eyes were wide with shock, ::how much had he heard?:: Akane felt a blush settle itself on her cheeks, raising a hand to her face Akane looked at the two men before her now regaining their composure.  
  
Ranma stood up a little unsure of his footing, then realizing Akane was staring at him said, "Yo Akane!" Faster than fast he looked her up and down, taking in her tightly fitted blue jeans, a sweater tied around her hips in a small double knot, and a small light-blue T-shirt that was plane except for a dark blue star at its center. ::Wonder why she isn't wearing a dress?:: Mentally laughing at himself, ::what a weird thought…so Akane's not wearing a dress, big deal she's a tomboy.:: "What's goin' on Akane?"  
  
Ignoring his question Akane folded her arm across her chest. "Ranma, where have you been? The whole families worried about you!" Akane scolded giving Ranma a narrowed look.  
  
"Um…well…" ::Think Ranma think quickly.:: "I decided to…um…" His mind finally clicked! "Go for a walk!" Nearly yelling this last part at Akane.  
  
"That's no excuse for missing dinner!"  
  
"No? Than how's about this excuse…I was trying to save my life!" Nearly dodging Akane's huge mallet Ranma landed softly behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Getting a little slow aren't we?"  
  
Grunting Akane swung out her leg in an attempt to connect with Ranma's side. "Ranma, why do you have to be such a," She paused to emphasize the last remark. "Jerk!"  
  
Laughing at Akane, Ranma stuck both fingers at the sides of his eyes pulled down and stuck his tongue out, "Thbbbbbb!"  
  
"How dare you do that to Akane! Prepare to die Ranma!" Ryoga suddenly yelled out from behind Ranma. Avoiding Ryoga's thrashing, angry kicks and punches easily a thought crept back into Ranma's mind; ::"I probably could have beaten him years ago…."::  
  
Smiling a little Ranma yelled, "Come on Ryoga, I know you're holding back! Show me what you really got! I'm ready for a challenge!" Ranma could see Ryoga's eye's narrow.  
  
Running at him full force, Ryoga bull-charged Ranma, his face growing red. ::How dare he listen in on their conversation! Had he no sense of privacy?:: Angry thoughts spilled through Ryoga's mind, flooding his brain.  
  
Taking his own initiative, Ranma began to run at the same speed in Ryoga's direction. ::Bring it on P-Chan; let's see what you got!::  
  
"Ranma! Were you ease dropping in on our conversation?" The seriousness in Akane's voice stopped them both dead in their tracks. They stared dumbfounded at her in her angry-teacher stance.  
  
Scratching the back of his head and gazing at the ground Ranma started, "Well…I wouldn't exactly say ease dropping…just accidental hearing. Hehe!"  
  
Her face twisted into annoyance, "Accidental hearing hu? Well since you've heard it all anyway maybe it'll be nice for you not to have me around for a while!"  
  
Ranma's eyes opened in surprise. "Not have you around? Akane what are you talking about? You goin' somewhere Akane?"  
  
"Oh don't give me that Ranma, you know very well what's going on!" She turned around stomping away a small red aura glowing around her.  
  
"Wait Akane, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." His blue eyes filled with concern and confusion. The serious tone to his voice stopped her and she turned around regarding him for a few moments. A wind blew through the two of them sending their hair flying in stray wisps around their heads.  
  
::I guess he really doesn't know.:: Taking a few steps toward her fiancée Akane shoved both hands in her pockets and stared down at the cracks in the sidewalk. "Ryoga's going to take me on a training journey. We've been talking about it and I've realized that I have no place in my family, I don't even have my martial arts to be proud of. I need to find my place again, not just as your fiancée but as something more."  
  
She paused, "I can't cook and I can't truly defend myself against your other fiancée's." Glaring a little at this her hand began to move around in her pocket, then pulling out a crumpled piece of paper she looked up at Ranma. "Give this to my dad and tell him I'm sorry but I need to find my honor."  
  
Staring in disbelief at the girl before him Ranma didn't know what to say. Was she telling the truth, was she really going away? "Akane…" was all he could manage to get out. "Akane, let me go with you. I can teach you a heck of a lot more than this pig-headed fool!" Avoiding the hatred that oozed from Ryoga's eyes, Ranma focused his attention on Akane.  
  
"No Ranma. I know you can teach me but you won't spar with me. I can't learn any other way." She slowly closed the gape between them and gently placed her hands on his strong shoulders.  
  
"But you can't go away! Akane, not now! I mean Shampoo and Ukyo are gone and we've never been this way together. We've never been…just friends before! And plus there's school, I mean I'm not going to do all your homework for you, you know!" He was reaching and he knew it, but he had to make her stay. He had to make her stay with him.  
  
"I know, I never really got to know what it feels like not to have them around. Ranma, I'll be back, I don't know when but I can promise you I will come back." She dropped her gaze for a second then added, "Ranma, I don't want you to follow me, I know you'll try but do me a favor and don't. You said we were friends right?" Ranma nodded silently, "Then promise me, that as a friend you won't come after me or try to find me."  
  
Ranma just stood frozen to the spot, what was happening? He was loosing his fiancée to her honor? "I promise." Ranma whispered. A piece of him slowly gave way and his will broke in half. If this was what she wanted he wouldn't stand in her way.  
  
"Thank you Ranma." She could see his eyes were glazed as if he was in a dark cloud and just witnessing what was happening instead of actually living it.  
  
Ranma's cloud was Akane and he floated in her like a feather, forced to flow where the wind went. In a way she was also like the wind to him, he always went after her, always. ::Oh Akane if you had just given me more time I would have…:: The soft pressure of her body against his stopped his thoughts immediately. He looked down at her delicate head resting on his chest; her eyes shut tightly almost willing the world away for a heartbeat. Slowly he slipped his arms around her and hugged her back, not wanting to let go. Behind them tears flowed freely as Ryoga turned away, unable to watch them.  
  
* * * 


	2. Tesoro The Dragon Slayer

~Tesoro the Dragon Slayer~  
  
"Wait Akane, wait for me!" Ranma was running through a dark tangled mass that was supposed to be a forest. His traditional Chinese clothes were badly torn and stained, likewise Ranma was a mess as well. His hair looked as if he had just gotten up from bed and his pigtail was a mess of strays.  
  
::Why can't I reach her? Where did she run off to?:: Pushing himself through the maze of creepers and dead tree limbs Ranma began to loose all hope that he would never find her. "Akane! Where are you Akane?" As Ranma ran deeper and deeper into the forest he could hear menacing taunts being whispered around his ears.  
  
"You'll never find her." The wind said, "She's lost to you forever, why not give up and go home foolish boy?"  
  
"Ya right I've saved Akane too many times to be givin' up now!" Ranma screamed back at the wind.  
  
"You may have saved her all those times but you know who she really wanted to be saved by." The wind blew strongly through his head and he couldn't block it out. "Ryoga…Ryoga…Ryoga…."  
  
"No I refuse to believe that! She only thinks of him as a friend! I would have known if she liked Ryoga better than…than…me!" Ranma finally said it; deep down he knew she liked him better.  
  
"Foolish boy, let me show you how faithful your fiancée is…." The wind's words died away. Then a circle of fog swarmed around Ranma's tired, beaten body forcing him to stop. Swirling in front of him, Ranma started to make out images in the fog and then sounds started to emerge as well.  
  
"Oh Ryoga I'm so glad we got rid of Ranma, what a pathetic looser he is." Akane's sweet tender voice rose out of the mist. "How could he think I'd be in love with a half-girl freak like him? When it's you I really love." Ranma could see Akane jump into Ryoga's arms, kissing him lightly on the lips and giggling tenderly.  
  
Ranma couldn't look anymore but shutting his eyes didn't help and he could still see the two of them locked in each other's embrace. "No that's not her! That's not her! That's not her!" Dread, denial, and defiance sprang up from the bubbling blister that was now his heart. Screaming he ran off blindly into the abyss that was his broken soul.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranma, Ranma wake up! Please wake up!" It was Kasumi, and she was shaking him violently. Ranma's eyes flew open, his salty tears drying mockingly to his flushing cheeks. Breathing hard, almost gasping Ranma realized that he was bathed in sweat.  
  
Rubbing his forehead he sighed relieved, "Only a dream that's all it was." Looking over his shoulder he saw a worried Kasumi.  
  
"Oh dear," She raised one delicate had to her cheek. "Ranma are you okay, I've been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes now." Then looking at the doorway he saw his father, Mr. Tendo, and Nabiki huddled together, their faces unreadable.  
  
"You okay boy?" His father asked.  
  
"Ya pops, it was just a nightmare, I can't even really remember it now." Ranma lied.  
  
"Well you may and you may not, but we on the other hand do." Nabiki said coolly. Ranma looked at her confused, sighing Nabiki tilted her head slightly and gazed at Ranma, "You were screaming out your dream the whole time." Pausing for this to sink in she added, "So Ranma, are you just going to stay there or are you going to go after my sister? I don't have to tell you what this is going to do to your love life." At this Ranma jumped up knowing that he only had so long before Ukyo and Shampoo found out what happened with Akane.  
  
"That's the spirit m'boy!" Genma said happily. "Here I've already packed your backpack!" Flinging the bag in Ranma's direction he turned to go downstairs. "Now if you don't mind lunch is waiting." Ranma looked at the backpack lying in his hands, ::but she doesn't want me to come after her.:: He silently thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
They had only been going for about eight hours and Akane had no idea where on earth they were. They hadn't really talked much and he'd lost his brightness somewhere before they'd left Nerima. Akane turned her head in his direction smiling sweetly she said, "I'm so glad you decided to take me with you Ryoga."  
  
Ryoga looked up stunned that she was still with him, he thought his sense of direction would have lost her by now. "Wow I've never stayed this long with someone while traveling. Usually I head off in the opposite direction unless I'm connected to them somehow!"  
  
"There was a couple of times you went off but I just followed you." She smiled pure sunshine then looked ahead at the mountainous trees before them.  
  
Her smile cut through his heart, ::gods she's beautiful! But I won't tell her yet, she still thinks only friendship is possible between us, there's loads of time for her to see how much I really love her.::  
  
"Still I do feel bad about not telling my family, just leaving them a note seems so cold. But they'd never understand and would find a way to make me stay. They'd say; 'but Ranma has that area covered just be his wife and everything will be fine.'" Her face twisted in to a scowl. "Ya just be his wife, without martial arts I can't defend myself against his other three fiancée's, I can't fight for myself to save my life, and I can't get better because that jerk won't spar with me!" Anger seeped from Akane like blood from an open wound. She stopped beside a towering tree; Ryoga just stood back already knowing what would happen.  
  
As her piercing eyes stared through the tree Akane growled deep in her throat, "Oh Ranma you…JERK!" Her hand slashed out at the tree, punching it with all her anger. A cracking sound started to grow from where Akane had struck the tree, then her eyes grew big as saucers as the tree snapped in half and fell on the forest floor. "I…I haven't done something like that since I...can't remember when."  
  
Ryoga just stood there stunned and wide-eyed,:: wow given enough time and she might be able to do the breaking point. Hell, given enough time and practice she could take on Shampoo or Ukyo and maybe even win. She just needs to learn how to cool down her anger, concentrate on her fighting and think before she acts. But we'll have to get outside help; I can't do this alone.:: "Akane? You okay?"  
  
"Ya I just um…lets keep going. We still have a long way to go before dark, right?" She said, her cheeks growing crimson.  
  
"We'll walk for a little while longer then set up camp and have our first training session okay?" Ryoga was now ecstatic of teaching Akane. Even though he loved her he wouldn't let that get in the way of her training he would be strict and wouldn't pull back his punches as much as he'd like to.  
  
They walked for a while into the setting sun and then walked a little to the north, turning around somehow they began walking South. It was too much for Akane to keep track so she followed Ryoga's sense of direction and tried to concentrate on centering herself, like Master Happosai had told Ranma so many times before.  
  
Even though Akane wasn't getting the training there wasn't any reason why she couldn't learn from Ranma's. Suddenly she heard a sharp twig break about thirteen yards behind her, twirling around she quieted her breathing and closed her eyes. Many times the little pervert had told Ranma that by closing off one of his senses he could magnify another of his choice until he could command them all by will. Since Akane couldn't control them individually yet she shut her eyes, it was hearing that Akane was trying to heighten, succeeding she started to yell at Ryoga who hadn't realized she'd stopped.  
  
"Ryoga wait a sec!" Akane yelled after him. Stopping, Ryoga came back.  
  
"What is it Akane?" Then he heard it too something was following them.  
  
* * *  
  
Its teeth were sharp daggers cutting through the late setting sun. Its glazed black eyes seeking out the life-fires of living creatures, creatures that had invaded its forest its home, they would soon pay the price for such an incompetent blunder. Slithering along on its fowl belly scraping away loose scales on sharp rocks, saving its otherwise useless legs for the kill. Wings, monstrous and blood colored were folded tightly to its strongly muscled body. Drifting in and out of shadows it crept along closing in on its two pathetic mortal victims.  
  
A grin swept across its horrid face, ::how long it has been sense someone was foolish enough to even think about stepping into my frightful forest. I will make them die slow and painfully, savoring the flavor of fear that leaks from every poor in their bodies.:: Drool started to form around the sides of its wide mouth.  
  
::Ah the girl, yes he could feel it the girl was the strongest but strangely she didn't know it yet.:: Her power was sporadic and bounced around in colorful rays of ocean blue. ::I could feed off her power for two centuries if I wished.:: Moving a little faster now the life-fires of the two human beings glowing like fireflies through the regular darkness that was its life. Unexpectedly the blue that was jumping playfully in and out of the girl's life-fire grew a little and centered itself on her head.  
  
::Perhaps she did know inadvertently how to focus her immense power to some degree::; she was listening to it for it. The boy's life-fire then started to grow with a visibly weaker yellow glow. Although immensely powerful for a human it could not compare to what she could reach also he had his power more focused and under control.  
  
::No problem, they were still too weak for its ancient and magical powers. They would just be more of a challenge as long as none of those would-be dragon slayers interfered. They always had a knack of showing up just at the right time. Causing it to feed off the ancient reserves that it held in its belly.:: Testing the air and the earth around it, it could feel none approaching, finally for the first time in six centuries it would feed and it would feed well. It heard them speak through its sharp pointed ears.  
  
"Ryoga what is it?" Akane whispered as silently as she could.  
  
"I'm not sure." He said in a whisper just a tenth louder than hers.  
  
For no reason at all Akane shivered, her skin covered with goose bumps. "Ryoga I think we should get out of this forest, now!" Akane reached out her hand and grasped Ryoga's shoulder.  
  
Nodding in her direction Ryoga whispered, "Ya I think that's a good idea." Pushing her gently in front of him Ryoga could feel what ever it was gaining on them. "Run Akane! Now!" Simultaneously breaking into a sprint they took off into the ever-darkening trees.  
  
Its grin grew wider as it took off at a medium pace slithering through the trees, ::ah a chase how entertaining this is going to be more fun than I imagined. Look at them, so small and yet they all have an illusion of grandeur. Thinking they're at the top of the scale, I have been alive for thousands of milleniums they have no idea the things I've seen. But enough play, I hunger for sustenance and my meal is waiting.::  
  
It was then that they saw what was hunting them, its huge body rose out of the trees, wings flapping its gigantic head aimed toward the sun. Talons as big as elephant tusks pulsated on scaly feet.  
  
"Oh m'gosh it's…it's…. it's a dragon!" Akane yelled out. She was frozen to the spot, her heart quick with fear. Staring up at the sky watching the whole display with awe and terror she was finally able to let out a small gasp. The dragon looked down at its prey watching them with unblinking eyes, then it spoke.  
  
"My name is Euro the Dark Dragon of the Citonia Foothills. You have invaded my territory and for that you must now die." His voice that trembled the treetops did not send Ryoga and Akane running as he had planned. Instead they moved a little closer to the ancient beast.  
  
Akane turned to face Ryoga. "What do we do?"  
  
"We stand and fight, consider this your first lesson Akane, it is a fight for survival." Ryoga said as he crouched into fighting position. Akane had never seen Ryoga like this, he looked like a different person but just the same Akane copied his example and crouched down into her own stance. ::Bring it on Euro::, Akane thought.  
  
Euro saw and understood what it was they were doing; they were challenging it on its own ground! ::How uncouth of these mere mortal beings to challenge a creature as old as itself.:: "You know not the powers with which you deal! I could crush you with a thought!" Euro's powerful voice flooded their eardrums. "Spare you and your race the embarrassment, you can not beat me! No one in the history of this pathetic planet has ever killed an immortal!"  
  
"Not so fast Euro!" A different voice flew from behind the great beast. "I think you've got your history a little backward there. I seem to recall killing a lot of your kin. Saur, your older brother can vouch for that." The unknown person rose from the darkness from which he had been hiding. "You know the greatest power this overgrown lizard has is striking the feeling of failure into unsuspecting hearts with enormous lies!"  
  
"Tesoro!" Euro hissed, "You and yours are getting better, I did not sense your presence a moment ago!"  
  
"Awe Euro you're too kind, now if you wish to stay immortal then I suggest you leave. Or your fate will be worse than your brother's I promise you that!" Pointing what looked like a harmless bow and arrow at the ancient dragon, Ryoga and Akane watched as Tesoro and Euro stared each other down.  
  
Growling Euro flicked his spiked leathery tongue. "This match belongs to you Tesoro but be warned my brother's death will be avenged!" With this he flew back into the trees disappearing in the darkness.  
  
Releasing the tight hold he had on the bow Tesoro approached the man and woman that were still in fighting stances. "You two would take on a dragon? Brave indeed, stupid but brave." Tesoro bowed gracefully and as he came back up he seemed to be able to look into both their eyes at once. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Tesoro, guardian and keeper of the Majestic Jet Forest. Please you need not be afraid I will not harm you. Who are you strange travelers?" Tension fading Ryoga and Akane began to relax out of their stances.  
  
"My name is Akane Tendo." Akane said breaking the silence.  
  
"I am Ryoga Hibiki. Were from Japan." At the word Japan recognition and surprise filled Tesoro's eyes.  
  
"Japan?" Tesoro came closer to the two. "You are a long way from home, what brings you to this hostile place?"  
  
It was Ryoga that answered his question, "A training journey, Akane wishes to better herself in Martial Arts." A smile crept across Tesoro's face.  
  
"Than you have come to the right place. The Majestic Jet Forest is a place to find solitude, power, wisdom, and skill. You have already proven your worth by facing one of the oldest creatures in existence. Let me be the first to welcome you." Strapping the bow on his back and extending his hand he added, "Follow me I will show you a safe place to sleep for the night. We will head out at day break." Ryoga and Akane accepted his gesture then followed their new companion into a grove about an hour's walk away, by the time they arrived, all were tired and hungry.  
  
"My new friends, allow me to make tonight's meal." Akane sighed with relief; at least she didn't have to cook. As Tesoro began cooking Akane saw foods she'd never laid eyes on before, but the smell was too good for her to care.  
  
"So Tesoro where exactly are we?" Her eyes danced with the firelight.  
  
"At the moment we are in an unknown region of the world. This land borders Japan as a matter of fact. Not many people ever venture over here, and the ones that do rarely live long enough to see the whole country." Tesoro was busily working with his hands.  
  
Tesoro, she noticed had a strange look about him. His hair was a golden brown and lay in long unbound strands around his shoulders; tiny braids emerged from various places across his head. His eyes were the strangest brightest color of green she'd ever seen and his jaw was strong and square. The clothes he wore were warrior like. His shirt was plane, white and sleeveless. From his wrists to his elbows he wore armbands that laced in and out of themselves. Upon the bands lay intricate designs that were engraved with the utmost care. His pants were jet black and looked remarkably similar to Ranma's.  
  
"How can no one know about this place?" Akane asked.  
  
"Millions of years ago my ancestors placed a very strong spell on the whole of the land making it not visible from air, undetectable by people who wish to destroy it, and poisonous to those who gain only by the downfall of other species." He looked up into her eyes, "My ancestors feared they would loose their way of life. You see you can only come upon this land if you stumble upon it. There is no other way, if you seek it out it will elude you of its own free will."  
  
"Its own free will? But that's crazy how can a land have free will?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"It is a magical land that surrounds you, most things created in magic or that just are magic have free will. I'm sorry if I can't explain it any better, some things are best left unknown." Breaking eye contact he brought his concentration back to the food. "There, done!" Before them lay a colorful arrangement of odd looking objects. "I know it looks weird but trust me it tastes wonderful."  
  
After a great dinner the three travelers made their beds upon the ground and gazed up at the night sky. Akane, looking up at the alien stars focused her attention back home.  
  
::I wonder what everyone is doing right now; Ranma's probably making a pig out of himself while Happosai is taunting him. Dad and Mr. Soatome are probably playing a good game of Go, while Kasumi folds the laundry and Nabiki watches her soap operas.:: Smiling to herself she thought about what she was doing, ::almost completely on my own for once in my life. As I am trying to better myself and thankfully not having to conform to my family's wishes.::  
  
Then frowning a little she remembered today's events, ::that dragon huge and horrible almost had their lives. How brave Ryoga had been and how amazing that he actually included her on the would-be fight, Ranma would never had done that.::  
  
::It was a little embarrassing that no one thought she could handle some things herself. True she couldn't handle everything but it would be nice to be thought of as more than just Ranma's fiancée. For once in her life someone thought she could handle a fight, and a dragon no less!::  
  
Sighing she snuggled deeper into her blankets a smile hanging prettily on her face. ::Finally she would be her own person and instead of being part of someone else's adventure she was living her own.::  
  
Opening her eyes she looked over at the already sleeping Tesoro, ::where had he come from? It was like he was made of shadows. He sure is handsome and brave; I wonder how long he's been hunting dragons?::  
  
Dragons, even the thought of the word sent shivers scurrying down Akane's spine. She always thought of dragons as a fairy tale, an elaborate myth that some one had made up long ago to keep children from wondering too far from home. Coming face to face with one had changed her mind in an instant.  
  
She remembered seeing the drool that dripped slowly from the sides of its huge monstrous mouth. It wanted to eat them. If Tesoro hadn't come along it most surely would have. Of course they would have put up a fight but neither she nor Ryoga had ever faced a dragon before, she was sure the outcome would have been grisly.  
  
With that Akane's eyes grew heavy and she began to drift off to sleep, thinking over and over again what an exciting day it was. Slipping deeper and deeper into unconsciousness she began to dream. She dreamt of Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies, Knights and Dragons, and than she dreamt of Ranma. Swirling in a dance of reds and blacks she lost track of him, running to where he danced before she hugged herself, letting herself be comforted by his quickly disappearing warmth.  
  
How she would have loved to dance with Ranma, quickly she was thrust into another room of her unconsciousness. In here an indescribable creature lingered, waiting for her to come. Anticipating her arrival with cat-like orange glowing eyes.  
  
* * * 


	3. The Mystical Land Of Athanasia

~The Mystical Land of Athanasia~  
  
Tesoro was as good as his word, as first light before mist cleared from the forest floor the trio set out for the Majestic Jet Forest. Each one refreshed and filled with a lot more energy. Ryoga however got so bad at wondering that Akane had to tie them together with a piece of rope that Tesoro had hanging from his belt loop.  
  
As they walked away from the rising sun the trees began to grow thick and wild around them; soon they were walking single file through the dense foliage. The calls of early morning birds rang through their ears; silently they walked along respecting the birds' songs.  
  
Akane couldn't believe what she was seeing; the forest was so lush and fertile. Looking hard into the trees she swore not a dead leaf hung from the thick branches. Early morning sunlight spilled through the leaves warming their backs and shoulders.  
  
Trying to pay attention to everything at once Akane noticed a small black stone in the middle of the path they were walking on, if you could call it a path that is; there was absolutely no sign that anyone had traveled it before. Akane stopped for a moment to inspect the stone while Ryoga who was looking at the sapphire sky didn't notice and ran right into Akane sending both tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Oh sorry Akane I wasn't looking where I was going." Ryoga quickly apologized now lying on top of Akane.  
  
"It's okay Ryoga I wasn't either." She said a little breathless. "But if you wouldn't mind…could you get off me I can hardly breath." Laughing a little as she said this last part Ryoga stood up his cheeks candy apple red.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Tesoro asked looking back at them amused.  
  
"Oh I was looking at this small rock in the road when Ryoga ran into me." Akane explained as she held the black stone out on her right hand. It was perfectly round and smooth as silk; it fit neatly into the palm of her hand.  
  
Tesoro walked up to Akane examining the sphere shaped rock. "Hum…if memory serves me correctly I believe that is what is left when a fairy is born."  
  
Akane looked up at him surprised. "A fairy?"  
  
"Yes, when they are conceived they are wrapped in a sort of pouch that holds them until three months pass, after this time they emerge and the left over magic wraps around the pouch creating a circular stone-like appearance. It is called a Love Star. They are very rare and valuable, keep it, they also retain their magic. It could come in good use." Turning around Tesoro motioned for them to follow, "We need to keep our pace if we want to reach Majestic Jet before sunset."  
  
Stuffing the Love Star in her pocket Akane turned to Ryoga who was looking deep into the forest. "Ryoga? You okay?"  
  
"What?" He was lost in thought. "Oh ya Akane, I'm fine I just thought…well…never mind." He motioned toward an already leaving Tesoro. "We better keep up." Looking at Tesoro, Akane and Ryoga ran to catch up with him.  
  
"I don't understand, why do we have to get there by sundown?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Because by sundown the Demons will roam, not even I will face the Demons if there is any way to avoid it." Akane looked quickly into the forest, her eyes filled with fear. ::How can something so beautiful hold…Demons?::  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid Akane, wondering off with that pig-headed fool with no sense of direction!" Ranma muttered to himself as he pushed his way through the plush trees and wild bushes.  
  
He'd walked through the night hopping to gain some miles on Akane and Ryoga. He'd picked up their trail just about ten hours ago and was having a tough time sticking to it; twice it had led him in a huge circle.  
  
::They couldn't have gotten too far::, Ranma thought, ::but than again Ryoga had this strange way of clearing huge distances in a matter of days where it took people who knew where they were going weeks.:: Ranma stopped dead in his tracks, from a distance someone could actually see the light going on in his head.  
  
"Is that it?" His face filled with triumph. "It is, all I have to do is walk like I have no where to go! No destination!" Ranma's fists flew to his hips, as he stood in a Super Man stance, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Of course! I'll find them in no time!"  
  
Looking up…::um, now how do I get my mind off of getting to Akane? I got it I'll sing!:: As Ranma started walking a song emerged from his body, drifting up into the trees reaching the ears of hidden creatures.  
  
He'd been walking along aimlessly for about eight hours it was then that Ranma thought he heard something attempting to sneak up behind him. ::Just keep walking like you don't notice,:: Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Keeping his ears on alert his voice stayed strong keeping a slightly off pitch tone the whole way. Suddenly it seemed as if the sound was all around him, ::how many are there, and what are they?:: Whispers light and airy crept from the treetops. Ranma strained to listen to the light talk.  
  
"Where did he come from?"  
  
"Who do you suppose his is?"  
  
"Is he dangerous?"  
  
"I say we kill him before he kills us."  
  
At this last voice Ranma decided the voices were far from safe. They could easily sway from nice to murderous faster than a heart beat. Stopping in the middle of a clearing Ranma closed his eyes and sat down cross-legged in the ankle high grass.  
  
"Oh, what is he doing now?"  
  
"Ah, do you suppose he's meditating?"  
  
"What if he's planning an attack on us?"  
  
"I say we kill him before he kills us!" The voice said a little louder now.  
  
Ranma now distinguished the gender of the voices they were all girls. ::What were girls doing way out here? Were they part of some kind of tribe? Could they be Amazons?: A chill flew down Ranma's back, ::please don't let them be Amazons I've had enough of their crazy women!:: Thinking of the way Shampoo and he first met sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Should we advance?"  
  
"But shouldn't we wait for the Empress?"  
  
"Did he just shiver?"  
  
"I say we kill him now before…"  
  
"He kills us!" The three other voices rang in unison.  
  
"We get it Ani," The first voice said.  
  
"Ah, but isn't he handsome!" The second voice whispered.  
  
"And powerful! I can smell his power! It's wonderfully strong!"  
  
"He's too dangerous for him to live! I still say we should kill him!" Ani said annoyingly.  
  
"We will wait for the Empress, Dasa has the right idea." The first voice finalized the conversation. Ranma guessed the second voice he'd heard was Dasa.  
  
"But he may leave before Empress Venus gets here, Thesa!" The third voice said worry caught between her words.  
  
"Don't worry Amri, he won't be going anywhere if we have anything to do with it!" Ani said menacingly.  
  
Slowly with out any quick movements Ranma got to his feet crouching a little he gazed up at the sky, ::well, might as well introduce myself!:: Then looking straight again he jumped into the air.  
  
"Where did he go?" Thesa said amazed.  
  
"Suppose he can fly!" Dasa added.  
  
"He was human, humans can't fly stupid!" Amri scolded.  
  
"He's going to kill us! I told you we should have killed him!" Ani pouted.  
  
Then from behind them the air stirred quietly, "Hello ladies!" They all spun around at once dumbfounded. Ranma had landed on a tall branch, leaning coolly on it he stared at them. "So what's the idea spying on me like that?" None of the four girls before him could speak they were still awed at his ability to defy gravity.  
  
Finally the oldest of the four stood up from her crouching position; "You have entered the Citonia Foothills stranger." Ranma recognized her voice as being Thesa. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Thesa Jupiter and these are my three sisters; Dasa, Amri, and Ani Jupiter. We are the keepers of the Constellations."  
  
"Constellations? You mean like the actual stars, Constellations?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"Yes, the actual Constellations." Dasa answered as if he was stupid. Thesa shot her a look that said how dare you speak before me.  
  
Ranma looked at each of them in turn they were all wearing the same kind of clothing. Each had their long blonde mid-back length hair down, around their foreheads were crown-like hoops that disappeared as soon as they touched their hair. There skin was cream colored and sparkly, their dresses were tight around their torsos and loosened as they came off their hips, they almost looked like bigger versions of Tinkerbell.  
  
Thesa's dress was red, Dasa's dress was green, Amri's dress was blue, and Ani's dress was violet. On their feet was Greek looking sandals that laced up to just below their knees. They couldn't have been more than thirteen- years-old.  
  
"It is customary to give your own name." Thesa said a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, gee, sorry. Name's Ranma Saotome of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts." Ranma introduced his self. "What are the Citonia Foothills any way?"  
  
"Ah, you are a strange traveler." Amri said. "Obviously you would know nothing of what the Citonia Foothills are. The whole land is called Athanasia, it borders Japan…"  
  
"And only Japan, Athanasia includes the Majestic Jet Forest…" Dasa took over.  
  
"The Venomous Abyss, the Citonia Foothills…" Ani added.  
  
"And the Sentinel Mountains." Thesa finished. "It is a hard land to find, not many survive long in its hostile interior." Finishing her sentence the four sisters suddenly looked up at the sky and dropped to one knee at the same time.  
  
"Empress Venus, we honor your presence!" They all said at once. Ranma looked up and saw a beautiful woman descend from the heavens.  
  
She was dressed like the Jupiter sisters but her crown was bigger and grander and her dress was gold colored, it wouldn't have surprised Ranma if it were actually made out of gold. Landing feather soft upon a near by branch she regarded Ranma curiously.  
  
"Young man, have you no manors?" Ranma had no idea what to do. "When an Empress enters it is only customary that you bow before her." Bowing slightly Ranma felt something stab at his intuition. For some reason he suddenly didn't like being here. "That's better, now young man if you wouldn't mind following us to my palace. There is much to discuss."  
  
"Don't take it personally but I'm kinda in a hurry. I have to find someone."  
  
"Ah, a quest!" Her voice grew lighter and she smiled sweetly. "It's been ages since a knight traveled through our land."  
  
"Um…I'm not a knight." Ranma said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Not a knight?" The Empress shook her head, "That will not do! No ordinary person can venture out on a quest."  
  
::This is getting way too weird, this is worse than being back home where the only weird things I have to deal with are shape-changing people, four fiancée's, being half-girl, and having to save stupid Akane from the thousands of guys that fall in love with her.::  
  
"Um…well I'd better get going if I'm gonna…you know find her." Ranma crouched to jump but the Empress cut him off.  
  
"You are brave young man and I will over look the fact that you are not a knight. But if one is going to head out on a quest through Athanasia they cannot start out in the Citonia Foothills. Surly there is somewhere more perilous I can send you."  
  
"Perilous?" For a minute Ranma didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh, perilous…no thanks I'm doin' fine on my own!" ::I have to get out of here now! Before something bad happens, why is it that stupid tomboy always gets me in these situations?::  
  
"Don't be silly a quest must be filled with dangerous events, other wise they wouldn't call it a quest." Clapping her hands together once she turned toward the Jupiter sister.  
  
"Do any of you have suggestions to where I could send this brave young man?" Her smile was sweet, but it was far from trusting.  
  
"Empress I suggest you send him to the Venomous Abyss!" Ani said excitedly.  
  
::I should have known she'd send me to the place that sounds the most deadly, now it's gonna take forever to find Akane!:: Ranma thought.  
  
"Wonderful suggestion Ani Jupiter! Hold on young man, your journey has just begun!" The Empress said cheerfully.  
  
"Wait Empress, I…" Ranma's whole body grew warm he started to feel as it he was being lifted off the tree branch. Closing his eyes his skin started to tingle as if there were hundreds of small bugs swarming him. ::I'm on fire!:: Ranma frantically thought, ::oh gods she set me on fire! I'm burning to death!::  
  
* * *  
  
It was just before nightfall when Tesoro led Akane and Ryoga into the boarders of the Majestic Jet Forest. Dusk had settled itself over the land like a huge dark blanket filling in the shadows and spreading itself between the smallest crevices.  
  
"Made it!" Relief showing clearly in Tesoro's voice. "I thought we'd never make it out of there." He finished looking back at the pair of worried eyes that shimmered brilliantly back at him. "You okay Akane? I didn't mean to worry you too much but there was cause for alarm."  
  
"I'm better now but back in that forest…well…never mind, it was probably nothing." She dropped her gaze and shivered even though it was a warm night.  
  
Noticing this Tesoro walked a few steps forward and laid his hands reassuringly on Akane's shoulders. "Its okay sometimes that forest can show us strange things."  
  
Akane felt his breath on her forehead as he spoke to her, reassuring her everything was going to be okay. "Thank you Tesoro." Letting her go Tesoro noticed, as he looked over at Ryoga, that he'd suddenly became very downcast and depressed.  
  
"Ryoga?" Ryoga didn't look up; he seemed lost in his own world. "Ryoga?" Tesoro said a little louder this time.  
  
Slowly Ryoga looked up at worried Akane and a confused Tesoro. "Hum…?" The moment between Akane and Tesoro had made his heart break into. "Oh so shouldn't we be going?" Adjusting his looks a little so they wouldn't ask questions Ryoga took off down the trail back into the woods.  
  
Grabbing his arm and turning him around to face the right direction Tesoro led them deeper into the Majestic Jet forest. They walked for about another fifteen minutes when millions of candlelit stone-looking structures came into view.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful!" Akane exclaimed as she latched herself onto Ryoga's arm resurrecting his heart. "Oh look Ryoga who do you suppose lives there?" She was referring to the huge ice-blue colored castle in the center of town. From it sprouted the strange stone-looking buildings in a kind of web-like fashion in different shapes and sizes.  
  
Around the entire Kingdom was a high wall the same ice-blue color as the castle itself. Watchtowers sprang from eight corners that would have made the wall look like a huge stop sign if seen from the air. Before them was a monstrous ironclad gate that towered triumphantly over them. Looking up the trio read the beautiful words that were engraved lovingly across the gate, they read Majestic Jet.  
  
"I'm not sure Akane." Ryoga eyed the gates curiously.  
  
Ryoga and Akane watched as Tesoro silently walked up to the gate and placed his right palm to the lock. Closing his eyes a strange blue glow emerged from under his palm, slowly a distant singing echoed through their ears.  
  
Mystical and alien to Ryoga and Akane they couldn't help but close their eyes as well. When the music stopped they simultaneously opened their eyes, to notice that the gate now stood wide open.  
  
"Come." Was all Tesoro said it was all he needed to say. They walked into the quiet streets, being neither greeted nor ignored. Making their way to the castle entrance they were watched closely by the towns people. Akane noticed that each of their eyes glowed with the same strange ice blue that the castle and wall were covered in. ::Why doesn't Tesoro's eyes glow like that?:: Akane wondered. Then as if a silent signal went off they heard the towns people whisper frantically in exclaimed voices.  
  
"Outsiders, they could bring danger to Majestic Jet." An old man behind Akane whispered.  
  
"Look, Tesoro leads them, all will be well." An old lady by his side said as she led him reluctantly into what looked to be their house.  
  
"Tesoro's back!" A child pointed in their direction. "I will go inform the King!" Watching the child running off Akane hopped that the King would be as nice and accepting as Tesoro was.  
  
"Daughter, daughter, Tesoro's back! Make your self known daughter!" A middle aged man yelled into his doorway. The middle aged man looked from his door to where Tesoro walked; the middle aged man advanced stopping Tesoro. "Guardian Tesoro, it has been long since you've entered the gates of Majestic Jet. How have you fared these last fifty years?"  
  
"Greetings Jack, I must say these fifty years have been wonderful. Not a problem has arisen in the last three decades. How have you and your daughter been?" Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing, here before her was a man who was twenty at most. Just how old was Tesoro?  
  
"Things could be better, you see the rains haven't been too frequent the last few months and the spare water supply is a little low nothing to worry about though. My daughter, Jilrayen is well…and…ahem, of courting age." At this a girl that looked as if she was Akane's age bounded out of the open doorway. Akane looked at Tesoro as the girl trotted up to him; disgust crossed his face for a shadow of a second.  
  
"Oh Tesoro you have returned, unharmed as usual." Her high voice sounded like Shampoo's. "Do you like my new dress, I had it crafted only yesterday. How lucky that you have returned to see me wear it for the first time." She came up just below his chin her blue eyes glowing with love. Hair as golden as sunshine rested just between her shoulder blades as her purple dress hugged her curves drawing attention to her shape.  
  
"It's beautiful Jill, but I'm afraid I must go to the castle. The King is no doubt awaiting my return himself. And as much as I'd love to stay here with you I can't keep the King waiting." Ignoring the look of pure unhidden disappointment that lingered on Jilrayen's face; Tesoro continued his walk to the castle's doors.  
  
Once they were out of ear shot Akane caught Tesoro off guard. "Not that it's any of my business or anything but…"  
  
Tesoro suddenly turned quickly toward her. "It's not like I asked for her to follow me around where ever I go! I mean for the first forty years of our lives she and her father have been pestering me to marry her! And now that the King has given me the titles of Guardian and Keeper they're worse than ever!" Tesoro's face was red and his breathing was heavy. "Sure she's pretty but I the way she bounces around like that turning heads, how can I be sure she'll be a faithful wife. Plus I have a feeling that all her and her dad want is my titles and status!"  
  
Akane didn't know what to do, smoke seemed to be coming from his ears and his face was bright red. Her eye's wide and blinking every few seconds Akane watched his hands clench and unclench. "I was um just gonna ask how old you were."  
  
"Oh." Akane watched as all the tension, anger, frustration, and fight flooded out of Tesoro. "I just turned ninety-eight two months ago. Now, um…the Kings waiting." Tesoro's face still red, but with embarrassment turned to the castle.  
  
Looking back at Ryoga, she saw the confusion and questioning clear on his face. Following Tesoro to the Castle Akane's head swam with thoughts. ::Hopefully the King sees how far we came and what we've been though to come here. Maybe he'll let us train here. But what if he doesn't like us and sends us away? Where will we go if he sends us out on our own? Then again where were we going before we ran into Tesoro, or rather the dragon.::  
  
::Calm down Akane your making too big a deal out of this! Everything will be fine, I bet he lets us stay here as long as we want. He's probably a nice King, but then again he could be the kind of King that tortures people for fun!::  
  
::Or what if he has a son! I don't think I can take another ordeal like with Kirin or Toma. What's with all these guys wanting to marry me…and Ranma won't be here this time! He always says I'm UN-cute and a tomboy but if I'm so unwanted than why do so many guys want to marry me? Hu?::  
  
Akane was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize they were at the front door. ::Here goes everything,:: Akane thought, ::here goes everything.::  
  
* * *  
  
*** Author's Note ***  
  
Okay I apologize for the spelling; I never was too good at it.  
  
I'm working on the fourth chapter and should have it up soon…  
  
thanks for the feedback so far! Keep it coming! 


	4. His Majesty King Eton Jet III

~His Majesty King Eton Jet III~  
  
No one said a word as Tesoro opened the unusually large doors that lead into the kingdom. Before their arrival Tesoro had instructed them to walk as quietly upon the marble floor as possible, to stair straight ahead and not look down, to bow before the King exactly two seconds after his initial bow, and to not say a word unless spoken to first.  
  
Closing the doors behind them Akane tried hard not to look everywhere at once, the entire inside was covered in the color ice blue, even the marble that they stood on was the same unusual shade. Ryoga remembering to stair straight ahead caught the first glimpse of the King.  
  
The King sat stone-like on his ice blue throne, leaning a little forward he regarded his guests. Atop his head sat a crown worthy of its wearer, made of pure gold it was at least a foot tall and was encased with brilliant dark blue sapphires. Ryoga couldn't take his eyes off the King; his icy blue eyes seemed to pierce strait through Ryoga. Skin as pale as milk shown through the dark graybeard that grew wildly around his face. Robes of Royal Blue flowed around his enormous body and fell past his feet, which were held in slippers that were dyed the same Royal Blue.  
  
Tesoro motioned for them to walk forward. Akane and Ryoga walked side by side while Tesoro led them. They stopped about three feet in front of the King; not looking up Tesoro bowed before the great man then following him exactly two seconds later Ryoga and Akane did the same.  
  
"Your Majesty!" He said loudly, so the hall rang with his voice. "I have come back from my fifty year scout of Athanasia."  
  
"Ah, Tesoro back so soon? Fifty years does go by in a flash doesn't it? Oh, and I see you have brought back visitors!" His voice boomed through the ancient hall.  
  
"Yes your Majesty," Standing up he motioned toward the two kneeling people. "This is Akane Tendo and Ryoga Hibiki. They were venturing the Citonia Foothills when I found them, in my opinion they are brave without question."  
  
"And why do you make such a brazen statement Tesoro?"  
  
"Because your Majesty, they have faced the oldest creature in existence, Euro the Dark Dragon." He paused for effect; "They were prepared to take this creature on alone and without weapons!"  
  
At this the King's jaw dropped wide open, even as a prince he had never run across the ancient Dark Dragon. Although he'd hunted for it with great effort it had always eluded him. He had sent many Knights and Dragon Slayers out after the huge beast; each one came back near death or didn't come back at all. Only Tesoro had met Euro previous times before and lived, these humans were indeed extra special.  
  
Closing his open mouth the King stood up, with great effort on account of his heavy and numerous robes. "Please stand, great warriors!" Akane and Ryoga stood up and looked into the eyes of the great King. "This act of yours is very brave indeed, but we shall see if you are truly brave at heart. My soothsayer, Snick has a device that can tell the true soul of any living creature. It is called a Soul Watcher. Come, be my guests at dinner tonight and there we shall see what you truly are made of. Tesoro I know it is not your duty but could you escort our foreign guests to their rooms?"  
  
"With pleasure King…um, Your Majesty don't you think it appropriate that you introduce yourself?" Tesoro asked, then added, "And don't you want to know why they're here?"  
  
"Of course…I was, just about to do that." The King said beamingly. "I am King Eton Jet III, I am the sixth-hundredth king of Athanasia." Looking down at Akane and Ryoga regally he finished. "Why have you come to Majestic Jet brave travelers?"  
  
It was Akane that answered King Jet's question. "Your Majesty it is an honor to meet you; we stumbled on Athanasia because of a training journey. I wish to better myself in Martial Arts." She paused unsure if she should say more. "Ryoga had offered to take me with him to teach me. We were hopping to use your services."  
  
"Ah, a training journey and how nice of you to think of meeting me as an honor! I must say not many of our women are interested in Martial Arts, but all our men warriors are the most skilled in the world! One of ours could take on a hundred of your best soldiers and come our victorious every time!" Pausing as he came down from his throne and walked toward Akane.  
  
"After tonight's dinner, depending on what the Soul Watcher says, I will take you and Ryoga Hibiki here to meet Ultimate Master Q. He is the oldest, strongest, and wisest Martial Artist in the Universe, well as far as we know. He is over thirty thousand years old, and has trained almost every day of his life. His looks, I must say will be strange to you, but he is a good Master and will teach you well, that is if you pass. Now be off with you, it is a while until dinner and I must rest."  
  
* * *  
  
Walking down the blue corridors in silence Akane wondered for the first time in a while about Ranma. She wondered what he was doing and if he missed her at all. But an old thought came back into her head:: why should I care if that pervert misses me, it's not like I care:: she lied to herself. Scowling a little bit she didn't notice the two guys had stopped and ran blindly into them.  
  
"Oof!" Ryoga exclaimed as he was pushed forward into a near by wall.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Ryoga! Are you okay?" She said a blush coming to her face.  
  
"That's the third time today Akane. You feeling okay?" Ryoga sounded worried.  
  
"I'm fine Ryoga, it's just that this is a lot to take in. It's not easy having your reality shattered in one day." Akane smiled sweetly at Ryoga showing him she could take it but she wasn't sure how much more she could handle.  
  
Tesoro seemed not to notice this interaction take place, standing near an open doorway he motioned to Ryoga. "This will be your room. There is a ringer near the bed to alarm the maid if you need anything. You will find suitable attire for dinner in the closet to the right and bed wear in the closet to the left." Nodding toward inside the room while he said this. "Sleep now, and collect your thoughts before dinner. I will send up a maid to bring you to the baths."  
  
"Um, thanks. See you later Akane." Ryoga waved as he headed inside the room. Closing and locking the door behind Ryoga, Tesoro began guiding Akane to her room.  
  
"Why did you lock him in?" Akane asked suspicious.  
  
"I only did it because he has such a problem with direction, he may think the front door is one of the closets and go wandering off in the castle." Tesoro explained.  
  
"Good idea!" Akane agreed.  
  
"Just to let you know the Soul Watcher's test is a very hard test to pass!" A worried look came over his face. "The only way I can help you is to um…well…if you don't mind."  
  
"Is it that bad?" Akane cut him off; she was overly worried that they would kick them out of the kingdom. "What will happen to us if we don't pass?"  
  
"Yes it is very hard but the worst thing that will happen is, they will banish me from the kingdom for lying and they will sentence you to wander blindly in the fiercest most horrible place of all in Athanasia." Pausing he lowered his voice. "The Venomous Abyss."  
  
Completely horrified Akane cried out, "But what if we don't pass? Then all those horrible things will come true? You have to help us Tesoro! Please, the Venomous Abyss…I can't believe your King would do such a thing! That can't happen!" She stopped raving for a few seconds, her face red and her breath heavy. "Um…Tesoro, what is the Venomous Abyss?"  
  
"I was getting to that, the Venomous Abyss houses the most terrible demons, monsters, and evil creatures Athanasia has. Only one person has gone into the Venomous Abyss and come out alive, only one! And you just saw him sitting on the throne!" He stopped in front of a door. "There is a way I can help you pass the test. It won't assure you to be victorious but it will help."  
  
"How?" Akane was anxious.  
  
"Um, this may sound a little weird but let me show you into your room first. Okay?" Tesoro opened the door and motioned for Akane to walk in, he led her over to the foot of the bed and sat down on its feathery blankets. Raising a finger to her chin he brought her face closer to his and began to whisper. "It cannot get out that I have helped you, understand?"  
  
Akane nodded eyes wide, whispering even lower now. "I have this gift you see to peer into the souls of humans, this is one of the reasons I was given Guardian of Majestic Jet, I can use this gift and your soul will show me what lies inside of you." Gazing into her eyes Tesoro's eyes began glowing blue. "Now to do this I need to kiss you."  
  
Akane had been battling with everything Tesoro was saying, but this stopped the battling cold. ::Kiss him? But she was saving her first kiss for…for…well it didn't mater who for;:: she was still saving it. Plus if she did accept his help how would that reflect on the final test? "Uh…Tesoro, well that's complicated, you see."  
  
He watched her worried eyes grow into shimmering pools of embarrassment. "It's not that I don't want you to help me but," How could she refuse his kindness? "But how brave would I be if…if I accepted help from you? Wouldn't that insure that I wasn't confident about my bravery? Wouldn't that show…that I was a coward?"  
  
She saw his eyes, unreadable in their green hue. Then as after a spring rain they brightened and sparkled. "Wonderful Akane just wonderful! You have passed the first test. Hopefully your husband does as well!"  
  
"The first test? What are you talking…my husband?" Confusion was no stranger in Akane's voice. She had no idea what just took place.  
  
"Yes, you see the Soul Watcher is a series of three tests, at dinner tonight you will receive the second test, the third however can be sprung on you at any time. So be wary dear Akane."  
  
"Uh…but I don't have a husband." Her face was still twisted in bewilderment, ::so the Soul Watcher was three tests not one, I almost didn't pass the first test. I wonder how I'll do on the remaining two?::  
  
"Then who is it you're traveling with? Is he your betrothed then? If not I must say I'm confused as well. You see no woman and man that I know of would travel together with out having such a bond between them. It just isn't done." Tesoro explained.  
  
"Ryoga and I are just friends. I'm engaged to someone else." She never considered how their traveling together would look to some people.  
  
"I must say this is strange to me. Is this a common thing among your people?"  
  
"Well not exactly, you see it just never occurred to us that people would look at us that way. I didn't expect to come across anyone so deep in the mountains." Her voice faltered and for no reason she felt ashamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoga had turned around and taken in the beauty of the room he was given. The ceiling was high and looked as if it were made out of smooth blue crystal. "What's with all the blue?" Taking a few steps into the room, Ryoga suddenly felt a warm sense of peace wash over him. "Hum, I wonder what that just was?"  
  
The walls were filled with tapestries showing a history Ryoga didn't recognize. People filled the intricate designs, most with glowing blue eyes and regal fighting stances. The rest of the people, without glowing eyes seemed to cower at the blue eyed regales. While looking these tapestries over Ryoga was suddenly aware he was being watched.  
  
Quickly turning around unsheathing his umbrella Ryoga faced the center of the room. "Who's there?" Ryoga's umbrella dropped to his side as he beheld a glowing red light hovering above the center of his bed. Mouth open, Ryoga couldn't help but stare in amazement.  
  
As the red light grew and brightened turning the whole room into a huge prism Ryoga was forced to cover his eyes with his left arm. "Ah, it's so bright!"  
  
The light diminished itself to a dismal glow, at the center of this glow lay a beautiful woman in her mid twenties. Her hair was like lava, ruby red; it flowed like liquid around her shoulders and face. White as snow, her skin was flawless and her gown was as blue as the room around her.  
  
"I am Blaze, the spirit of fire and rejuvenation." Eyes closed she spoke to Ryoga without moving her lips. "I have come to you favored being because of the fire that burns deep within your soul."  
  
"Wha…what are talking about?" Ryoga stepped toward the hauntingly beautiful woman on his bed, ::what does she mean, fire that burns within my soul?::  
  
"Every decade I am aloud to bestow upon a being of my choice, one gift or wish. I have chosen you, Ryoga Hibiki. I have sensed your pain and suffering, you are a lonely depressed creature. Please choose one thing about your life that you would like the most changed and I will change it for you." Slowly, Blaze opened her eyes, they were the same ruby red as her hair and shimmered in the unnatural glow she radiated.  
  
"A wish?" Ryoga looked at his feet, unsure of what to think. ::Sure there are a lot of things I'd like changed. But what would I:: looking up triumphantly Ryoga thought, ::I can finally get rid of this curse! Finally, the curse that has tormented me for so long will be dead and gone! I never thought this day would come. But…but…what about Akane? I would love to have Akane, but I don't know if I would want her like that. Oh, what should I do?::  
  
"Have you made your choice fortunate one? Be reminded that this will last forever and that once said you cannot change your request. Also be reminded that I do this of my own free will, in the past nine thousand years only one other human has been selected for this great honor."  
  
Her head began to sway, picking up the conflict in his head. His thoughts dwelled on a hundred different things, but the one thought that rang out to her was of a girl. A teenaged girl with bluish-black hair, was the one constant in his memories and feelings.  
  
"I can feel the decision you have to make is a great one, I will leave you to think things through and come back for your wish this time tomorrow." With that her image began to fade from Ryoga's eyes and once again the blinding red light filled his vision.  
  
She had been gone for a few minutes but Ryoga still couldn't find it in him to move. ::Did that just happen or did I dream the whole thing?:: Walking slowly toward the bed to where she had been Ryoga reached out one shaking hand to the middle of the bed.  
  
His heart jumped into his chest at the sound of a harsh knocking on he door. Ryoga had, had enough for today his nerves were shot.  
  
"Um…come in!" Ryoga yelled to the person on the other side of the door.  
  
A woman, tall and slender with golden brown hair walked in caring a blue cotton towel and a wash bucket. Smiling sweetly she looked at the boy in front of her. "Oh hello. My name's Sylvia, please let me show you to the baths." Motioning her hand for him to come she made her way to one of the closets in the room. "Oh dear, you do need something other to wear besides those dirty clothes. I'll make sure and get those cleaned for you right away!" Her voice was high and cheerful, she reminded him of Kasumi.  
  
"Um, thank you." Ryoga murmured, still not completely sure of what was going on or if what had happened in his room a few minutes ago had actually happened.  
  
"Now let's see what size could you be?" She looked him up and down, then making up something in her mind she reached in the oak cabinet and took out a smooth looking garment. "Hum, yellow or green…yellow I think it fits with that cute bandanna around your head!"  
  
"You look, well I don't know familiar I guess." Ryoga stated absent- mindedly.  
  
"Well I should, Tesoro is my twin brother." She said as the two walked out into the hallway. "We both started working in the castle at a young age but he is so talented that he was aloud to compete in the Prow Tests and become the guardian and keeper of our people."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence; Ryoga looked up at the woman who seemed so humbled by her surroundings. She stared straight ahead not really keeping an eye on anything but her destination. He wondered silently if any of this was happening at all, could it all be some crazy dream? Following her lead, wild thoughts wound themselves in and out of his mind as he questioned everything but questioning was as far as he got. The questions were there but the answers he never reached for, he knew that if they wanted to be known they would eventually come to him. He also knew that some things were better left unsaid and unknown. The light clicking of her heals against the smooth marble stone rang like a song through his ears and he kept perfect time with the beat they made.  
  
Through this he let his thoughts find their way to his wish as he troubled with his mixed emotions. As he and Sylvia made their way into the baths, Ryoga took his time as he undressed and threw his stained clothes on a near by chair. Rapping a towel around him he walked into the ghost-white mists that hung heavily over the pools of hot water.  
  
At the same time another figure made his way through ghost mists, mists that formed shapes of demons and wild disfigured creatures. As Ranma walked on he felt a thousand hands reach for him in the dark, pulling at him they willed him to come with them to be with them forever.  
  
* * *  
  
*** Author's Note ***  
  
Okay it's done…it's not as good as I wanted it to be and I'll probably go  
  
back and re-write the ending a little bit but it's done. Oh and I'm afraid  
  
the spelling is just as bad…hee hee…what can I say I'm not a proof reader  
  
I'm just the writer! Anyway, if anyone does want to proof read my stories  
  
E-mail me and I'll send you the pages ( kiuke_akane@ranmamail.com 


	5. Ranma and the Venomous Abyss

Ranma and the Venomous Abyss

Ranma and the Venomous Abyss

Creatures made of shadows and lumpy piles of mud and rot crept along the sidelines of the narrow trail that led through the fog-covered wasteland. All around him Ranma could sense tremendous feelings of evil and heartlessness. Remaining on guard was all he could do; unable to lash out on unseen entities he walked along unsure if he was going the right direction. One thought towered above all; he had to get to Akane.

Silence was a constant companion in the mist that swirled around him. When the sound began to rise Ranma wasn't sure if it was real; a deep moaning escalated and drowned Ranma's ears. Deafening it drew closer. Crouching Ranma tried unsuccessfully to focus his eyes but the mist mocked him and clung tightly to his surroundings.

"Coward." The wind whispered around him. "Coward, a frightened child is all that you are." The wind rasped.

Confused but watchful Ranma kept close guard on his surrounding, although invisible he could tell the bodiless voice came from his right. "Who are you?" Ranma yelled to his left. : _Deception_: Ranma reminded himself.

"Ah, who am I." The wind repeated. "Curious to know the name of the creature that is to destroy you?"

A wave of familiarity swept through Ranma, he knew the voice. "Answer me." His voice demanded.

"Who are you to give orders to me?" The wind drew closer. "You who cower on the earth like a small child."

"Who am I to give orders to you?" Ranma repeated his question than a look of confidence crossed his handsome features. "You don't even have the guts to show yourself to me. You're hiding in the fog like a scared rabbit, I think I'll call you Fuzzy!" His voice rang through the fog and hung in the air. : _I need to get whatever it is to face me_: "Why waist my time arguing with you, Fuzzy? I have more important things to worry about than relieving your loneliness for a few hours." With that Ranma began to continue his journey fully aware that this meeting between him and the wind voice was far from over.

"Running away I see, your words are brazen but your heat is fearful." The voice was calm and collected again. "Do not worry your demise will be quick."

Ignoring the creature Ranma walked on. Suddenly a chill rose from the mists behind him and Ranma knew the creature was here. Stopping, Ranma felt his heart flutter for a moment in his chest. Turning around Ranma saw black, following the creature up the black continued, until three feet above Ranma he saw the face of his oppressor. It was bald and its eyes were like marbles lidless and raven black, its skin was as pale as the mists surrounding it. There was no nose and only a thin black line made out a mouth, its body was covered in a dark cloth, and the aura it exuded was ominous.

Stooping over it said the last thing Ranma expected, "One riddle shall I give, answer correctly and I'll let you live." Pausing the creature tilted his head toward the sky, "Answer wrongly and a price you'll pay, an eternity in this world of gray." If not for the wispy, raspy voice and the menacing figure Ranma would have found the rhyme stupid. Instead he took the creature entirely seriously and waited for anything. "But first I think a test of old, confront a demon of grit and mold. Eyes of flame as bright as stars, you'll find within the cave of Scars. Beat him twice and cursed you'll be, beat him thrice and may victory set you free."

Ranma stood dumbfounded, "And what if I don't? What if I choose to beat you here and now and continue on my way?" Ranma saw the creature smile; the sight was so ghastly it took all Ranma had just to keep his composure. It was then that Ranma felt a hand grip his heart; the invisible hand squeezed and sent Ranma wincing to his knees.

"I have more power than you know boy. Doubt me again and the deal that I offered is void and I take you know!" The voice rose to a howl and Ranma nodded, never taking his eyes off the creature. He felt the grip on his heart fade and disappear, rising to his knees he took two steps toward the creature and looked up at him confidently.

"Deal." Was all he said, then turned and marched into the abyss.

The creature watched him go as a ghastly smile again crossed his features. The creature raised one gangly arm palm down and in one swift movement turned his palm skyward. As soon as the gesture was completed the fog began to lift and a land of gnarled twisted dead trees came into view. Seeming satisfied at this the creature faded away with the mist.

: _These 'things' and their tasks_: Ranma complained to himself. : _As if I have nothing better to do! That creature, I know his voice. The dream I had before I left home, it was his voice that was telling me all those horrible things, I'm sure of it_: Ranma paused for a moment when he realized that the impending fog had finally lifted and his path was now clear. : _What the hell is he_?

Walking on Ranma couldn't discern whether it was night or day. The fog that had lifted had only lifted as far as the treetops and kept out any sun or moonlight that might have been there. All the light that he received was a yellowish light that seemed to radiate from everything. Stopping for a moment he thought about the events that had proceeded since yesterday morning and raised one trembling hand to his cheek. Grasping a piece of his cheek between his thumb and index finger he pinched hard.

"Ah! Well I guess that means it's real." Ranma stood rubbing his cheek. "Why can't I just live a normal life once and a while?" Ranma asked the quiet air. "Just a week, that's all I'm asking." Receiving no answer in return, not that he expected one, Ranma walked on looking for rock groupings or hidden holes in the ground. "Let's see, Fuzzy said to look in the cave of Scars…don't these people put up road signs?" Frustrated he kept his guard up.

Three miles out from where Ranma walked sat a creature wrapped in shadows. Its eyes growing yellow it studied Ranma curiously blinking every five minutes it followed the strange creature as it slunk through the weed and brush. The amber-eyed creature smelled its prey on the wind and wondered just exactly what it would taste like. The amber-eyed creature concluded that its prey was a man, and easily moved a couple of feet closer assessing the situation. Beneath its leathery exterior, moving rhythmically and sticking entirely too far out were what resembled a rib cage. Crawling along on all fours it cautiously approached its prey.

Ranma had been thinking of every possible angle to get out of playing Fuzzy's game. But every time he thought of a plausible plan he unconsciously reached for his chest, reminded that he wasn't messing with the usual monsters or insane princes. He was dealing with something a heck of a lot older than Cologne or Happosai put together. And that was a horrifying thought in itself.

"Dammit." Ranma said under his breath. Ranma suddenly threw his head up realizing he'd been looking at the ground the whole time and realized he had no idea where he was. "Great I'm acting like Ryoga, stupid Akane!"

"Stupid Akane."

Ranma stopped suddenly at the echo he heard. Where had it come from, he hadn't been paying any attention to his surroundings and mentally kicked himself. : _Even Akane could have snuck up on me without me knowing_: "I need to pay closer attention." He whispered.

"Akane." The voice sounded withered and raspy as if a piece of sandpaper had been shoved down the owner's throat. Ranma turned around and spotted the trail he'd been walking about thirty yards to the right of him. Walking back he kept his senses higher than ever.

Whatever it was wasn't going to attack him full force, Ranma sensed a caution and went on his way. A rustling in the brush behind him made his muscles tense as he readied himself for whatever it was that was hunting him. : _Please don't be a cat_: The mantra repeated itself in his head but he never let the fear of the idea show.

Only a few more leg lengths and it would be upon him. The creature it was hunting down apparently didn't know that it was coming. Excitement bubbled up in its chest; it would be a fun filled day for it. Then as if some cue had been given the creature's skin melted in with its surrounding environment, all that was left were its amber-eyes.

: _It's taking forever for whatever it is to catch up to me_: Ranma was used to up front attacks not lingering guesses on whether or not his assailant was going to strike. Tired of guessing he was about to fling himself around and march right back out there and make whatever it was fight whether it wanted to or not. But a light brush on his leg killed the idea. Ranma looked down in a quick glance and saw nothing there. His senses told him different, he could feel an aura. In the same instant he reached down to feel the air around his leg he felt a slight tap on his chest. Quickly he threw a punch followed by a roundhouse kick and felt his leg connect with something pulsating; yet his eyes told him he'd hit air. Wide-eyed he watched as a gangly skinny creature came into view. Doubled over in pain it hit the ground its yellow eye's wide with shock. Two small horns grew from its high cheekbones and its skin was a brown leathery color. Its arms were unusually long and were at the moment clutching its stomach with huge narrow hands. A long tail emerged from between its back legs as the creature sat upon the ground fear growing in its eyes.

"You hit Itch." The creature murmured in its sandpaper voice.

Ranma still lingering on the fact that this creature just appeared out of nowhere didn't know what to say. Keeping his stance he waited, unsure of what to do. The creature looked down at its wounded stomach and rubbed the spot lovingly a few times before turning over on its stomach and rising to all fours. Cat-like the creature backed a few steps away from Ranma.

"Itch no intend ouch." The creature stated. "Just boo and leave." Stepping forward the creature, still unsure about the man that had knocked him to the ground, raised his head and spoke again. "Problem with tongue?"

Snapping out of his daze Ranma regarded that question for a moment and then answered, "No."

"Itch okay now." The sandpaper voice made Ranma twitch a little but calmed him as he realized that whatever threat this creature had had vanished.

"Um…" Still befuddled. "What exactly are you?"

"I Itch." The creature said. "You?"

"Ranma. Itch, is that your name?" Ranma put the heavy guard he had up down a little and approached the odd looking creature with caution.

"Itch is Itch." Itch said matter-of-factly.

"Okay guess that answers that question. Were you thinking about killing me?" Ranma asked.

"Just boo then leave, Itch say this already."

Ranma was used to the broken speech, he dealt with Shampoo's all the time. He was thankful to her for that. "Sorry. So what exactly are you?"

The creature sighed deeply and looked upon Ranma with its glassy amber-eyes. "Itch take you to Starhawk. Starhawk explain." Without another word Ranma was hoisted upon the creatures back as the two road into the unknown.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled into what he thought was the ear of the creature. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I really don't have time for…whoa!" Ending in mid-sentence Ranma could only hold on for his life as Itch had begun to scale a cliff.

Huge ivory claws appeared from Itch's fingers and dug into the hard grayish rock that made up the cliff. "Up, up, and up." Itch sang lightly.

"Do you think you might want to go down, down, and down?" Ranma asked fear evident in his voice. "I mean, as I said before I really don't have time for this."

Itch stopped three quarters up the cliff's face. "No want to see Starhawk?" The question had a disappointment to it. The amber eyes of the creature began to fade to blue as the creature's face began to melt with its surrounding environment. Ranma then found himself floating in mid air. Although he could feel the warmth of the creature beneath him, he was unsettled with what the creature might do with him.

"Well it's just that I'm looking for the cave of Scars. Do you know where I can find it?" Ranma hopped the creature, Itch, hadn't given up on him.

Coming back into focus the creature's eyes resumed their "natural" amber color, "Starhawk know!" And with that the climbing continued.

There are many legends in the land of Athanasia. Many deal solely with the land and its people. Yet there are few that keep the knowledge of different worlds with them. When this knowledge was begotten to nine sacred people of Athanasia they vowed to study it and learn all they could incase of invasion or extinction. As the years past this knowledge fell out of use and was decreed illegal. Five of the nine were killed that year while the remaining four sought a kind of refuge wherever they could to survive. And so legends were made about them, where they were and who they were. These were constant questions and many idiots who had drunken heavily would swear upon gods themselves that they knew what had become of the four. Most claimed that they remain imprisoned beneath the castle at Majestic Jet, incase the ancient knowledge was needed once more. Some believed that they had long ago died being eaten up by dragons or demons and whatever knowledge they held had been given to the rightful creatures of magic. Some even believed that they turned into Dragons and Demons themselves having learned all there was to know in and of the world. And a select few who know when to keep their mouths shut believe they are still in hiding in the Sentinel Mountains or deep beneath the surface of the Citonia foothills.

Diamonds, Amethyst, and Rubies hung from the ceiling and the floor of the cave. They glittered unnaturally with the yellowish light from outside their domain. Their size was enormous, as huge as soccer balls they sat embedded in the walls.

"They sleep." Came a whisper from Ranma's calf. "Silence." Following Itch's instructions Ranma followed as silently as he could. For two miles Ranma followed the slick moving creature over and under small rocks and holes in the earth that seemed to lead down into forever. Twice he'd crawled along on his belly feeling the tug of his clothes as his shirt finally gave way and hung loose and unbuttoned on his shoulders. Rising he looked down in the darkness and more felt than saw the numerous scrapes along his chest. He fingered them lightly wishing he could have brought his backpack with him, the ointment laying an uncomfortable two miles from his wounds. Yet the warmth of a fire brought Ranma's attention back to the task at hand. Wide-eyed he gazed at the room he was in. Hand carved pillars rose from the rock in elaborate carvings that must have taken centuries of patience. The carvings resembled vines forever growing up with blossoms in eternal bloom. At the center of each beautiful blossom was a ruby jewel that made the carvings come to life. There were five of these pillars and at the center of the room was a common wooden desk that had been worn by years of use. Hundreds of books were stacked upon it and even more were littered about its base. To the left and the right of the desk sets between two pillars were gigantic fireplaces that warmed the coldness that the cave had given Ranma. They too were carved of the cave stone and at their base two lions kept silent watch.

Itch had perched himself upon one of these fireplaces; Relishing in the heat Ranma could make out a small muffled purr and couldn't help but grin. In the same moment that Ranma was wondering where the occupants were he heard a muffled cough behind the tower of books.

"And who have you brought for me Itch?" The question came from a rusted voice; it sounded rarely used and ancient.

"Smell of great, Itch bring to Starhawk." Even with Ranma's great understanding of what he had come to call "Shampooise" he couldn't make out what the hell Itch had just said.

The voice behind the books laughed a sort of wearisome laugh as though he expected this. "Are you sure this time Itch?" The voice paused as Ranma watched Itch's head move up and down ecstatically. "Well than I'd better introduce myself." Ranma listened to the sound of creaking as the owner of the voice lifted his great body out of an unseen chair. The must on the books blew in the wind from his great mouth. The Creature, as only Ranma could put it, stood at least eleven feet high. His great head grazing the top of the cave, how he even came to live here was an amazement to Ranma, with all those dips and tight spaces it would be an unimaginable feat. The being had shaggy red hair that swayed in all directions as if a wind lingered at the top of the closed cave. He had a great beard that he held between his thick fingers. His eyes were large and blue and seemed to hold an interest for the boy below him.

Ranma unsure what to make of this large person did the only thing he could think of at the moment. " Uh…gotta go." Turning swiftly around he found himself running into a warm fleshy mass. It took him only seconds to realize this was the being's hand. Ranma's eyes widened with shock and his hair almost stood on end. "Uh…uh…" Were the only sounds emitting from Ranma's mouth.

The being only laughed at the scene he was making. "For one so great you sure run easily." Ranma snapped back to reality and turned, hatred burning in his eyes. Ranma was never afraid, unless it came to the occasional cat. "Hum…I see there is some fight in you. Maybe Itch has seen right after all." Leaning his back on the cave Ranma could see his lips slowly moving as a mute whom attempts speech. In one brilliant display of color the man was down to normal human size. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nox." His arms folded against his chest he stood proudly as if expecting a large reaction from this boy in front of him.

"I'm Ranma." Ranma said in return.

The silence seemed to last for hours and Ranma's feet were beginning to fall asleep. Shifting uncomfortably Ranma looked around a little before wondering just what the hell he was supposed to do. "So…nice place ya got."

"You mean…you've never heard of me?" The old man looked hurt, as his eyes grew huge and watery.

"Nope. Listen can you give me directions? I need to get to something called the cave of Scars."

Looking up through tear soaked eyes the man narrowed his look, "And why are you looking for the cave of Scars?"

"Listen old man it's really none of your business and I'd rather leave you out of it. Just point me in the right direction."

"Well aren't we brazen? Did you know that in the old days if anyone talked to me even remotely like that they would be sentenced to death by beheading. I was that important a person!" The old man's younger days shined brightly in his eyes.

At the same time Ranma's eyes rolled as a huge sigh left his lips. He looked around for a second then back at the man in front of him. "So are you gonna help me or not old man I'm in a hurry here!"

Ryoga's eyes grew weary as he let his hands hang lazily over the side of the bath. He had had an excruciating day and was thankful it was almost over. Droplets of water clung to the tips of his hair and rolled down this side of his face. : _If I could only tell Akane how I feel, maybe then she would see how great we could be together_: Ryoga's thoughts drifted in and out and his eye's began to grow heavy and harder to keep open. Sleep had finally claimed him.

Ryoga found him self, sitting in a wooden rocking chair placed on a deserted country porch. Looking down he saw that he wasn't dressed in his usual preferred clothing. Steel-toed boots now hugged his feet and a pair of old worn in jeans covered his legs. His chest was blessedly free of any clothing; the day's heat had finally begun to burn off in the dusk's diminishing light. Getting up he walked the length of the porch and stared off into the distant fields rolling over the lush land.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A gruff old voice came from behind Ryoga.

Turning around quickly he eyed the old man with clear distrust. "Who are you?" He questioned. "And where am I?"

"I believe this is my favorite time of day, you can sit for a couple of hours and think about the day's goings on. A cold glass of homemade lemonade and comfortable rocking chair are a couple of life's little pleasures." He had somehow snuck up on Ryoga and took his place in the rocking chair. The little man had a shiny baldhead and a thin bright red mustache that laced itself across his face. His eyes were closed conjuring some long ago memory. "Yes I believe this is my favorite part of the day."

Walking back to where the old man sat Ryoga placed a rough hand on the chair's right arm. "Come on old man do you even hear me?" Ryoga said with is right hand waving franticly in front of the old man's eyes.

Before he knew it, Ryoga was on the floor in a shocked daze. "Young man you are entirely too rude, don't you know it's customary for strangers to engage in small talk before running straight into business?" The man shook his head back and forth, "tsk, tsk, I'd had hoped you'd be ready for this but I may have made a mistake in my calculations." Rising from his seat he stood directly in front of Ryoga, regarding him with a curious orange eye. Well son are you ready to prove me wrong?" The old man waited until Ryoga worked himself to his feet.

"Are you challenging me old man?" Ryoga said, his guard totally up this time. "Because if you are I don't feel like putting a senior citizen in the hospital." Turning around Ryoga walked off the porch under a near by Willow. Stopping for a second he turned around to find the small porch and chair gone along with the house that was attached to it. Wide eyed he found that the old man was gone as well. "For an old guy he sure was strong, now where am I?" Turning around he was rewarded with a foot straight to the gut. Doubled over in pain he saw the small gentleman smiling graciously in front of him.

"Are you ready to prove me wrong or are you leaving already?"

Snarling a bit Ryoga regained his composure. "I'm ready anytime you are old man." Jumping back he crouched and waited for the old man to attack first.

"So you do have a little respect for your elders, if you are waiting for me than I best not keep you." With that the old man sprung into the air and spinning left Ryoga with a small scratch on his left cheek. Landing back on the ground the old man kicked a few roundhouses and placed both hands in front of him.

: _I don't recognize his fighting stance_: Ryoga thought to himself. Running forward, Ryoga let his fists and legs fly in all directions. Dropping down low he set his left foot back for support while letting his right foot fly toward the old mans head. Not connecting he squatted low and jumped high into the air while at the same time reaching up for his bandanna attack. The old man was caught in a whirlwind of deadly bandannas flying toward him. Dodging them easily he worked his way underneath Ryoga until he had an open shot and thrust his palms forward mumbling something under his breath. Before Ryoga could react he was hit with a wave of immense power that surged throughout his entire body making it burn and thrust. What felt like an eternity later Ryoga's mangled body crashed to earth in a grotesque heap. Opening his eyes he lifted himself back into a sitting position and two minutes later into a crouched standing position.

"I'm not giving up." His hands formed themselves across his chest and looked into the old man's eyes. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice, shishihokodan." The old man grinned and leaped just in time to miss the attack.

"Stop." The old man ordered as he stood in front of the steaming crater. "That is enough, you are worthy after all. You have showed what you can do, now be grateful that you have passed this test."

"Test, I could have killed you old man!" Ryoga shot back.

"No I don't think so, do you think I pulled you into this dream of mine for no reason? I have plans for you Ryoga Hibiki, plans that do not include your Akane. For you alone I have a mission, one that requires great stealth and skill. You my boy have missions to accomplish for me but for now be grateful you are still alive." With that the old man vanished into thin air and the world around Ryoga began to swirl with bluish fog.

"Wait a minute what kind of missions? Hey old man where'd you go?" With no answers Ryoga awoke in the baths, startled and a little confused.

"Ryoga, Ryoga are you okay? Are you ready to come out now?" Sylvia's voice rang through his head reminding him that dinner still waited.

11


	6. The Soul Watcher

The Soul Watcher

The Soul Watcher

Akane's bath had been heavenly, the oils she had been given to wash herself had eased her nervousness and washed away all the troubles today had brought. She was at peace. Reaching her hands above her head she stretched and yawned, not looking forward to tonight. Reaching her room she opened the door and flung herself on her bed. Sinking into the huge comforter and numerous pillows she smiled and laughed a little. : _Who knew that she, Akane Tendo would be here in this magical place. It can't be real_: She let her mind drift a little more before she got up and went to the beautifully carved armoire. Opening up the heavy doors she gasped wide-eyed at the selection of dresses offered to her, and all in her size no less. After carefully looking at each one she selected a flowing white gown. It was strapless and it exposed her beautiful collarbones; the bust was laced in a complicated design accented with jade rhinestones. From the bust on was a plain silk material that showed off her length of leg. On her vanity lay a silver tiara that was inlaid with jade stones. Placing it atop her head she primped herself in the mirror for a few seconds before turning toward the door. : _I hope I'm not late, no one told me when dinner was_:

Walking down the corridor she couldn't help but feel a sense of surrealism. The castle walls stretched high above her and seemed to cradle her as she walked. Stopping a serving boy she asked him politely where the dinning room was and if dinner was ready yet. The boy looked at her startled for a bit and looked her up and down annoyingly. Inwardly Akane rolled her eyes she knew this look, it was the same look Kuno gave her every time she passed by him. Asking yet again about dinner the boy finally looked into her eyes nodded and led her down a series of hallways that twisted like sewer tunnels. Finally the boy stopped in front of two large arched doors and bowed.

"Here you are miss," his voice dropped off and his cheeks grew red. He dropped his eyes and waited to be excused.

Akane was taken back only a little bit then smiled sweetly. "Thank you for showing me the way." She turned toward the door as the serving boy scampered off into the depths of the castle.

Entering the room took her breath away, there were five giant chandeliers hanging elegantly from the ceiling each glowing a soft blue. The table could easily seat two hundred people comfortably and was graced with a royal purple cloth. The carpet that lay on the ground was soft and light gray. Almost everyone was seated; she looked around for Ryoga and spied him sitting uncomfortably at the right end of the table. Strolling up beside him she tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Mind if I have a seat?" She smiled.

Ryoga turned around in his seat and looked straight into a white female torso. He knew the voice all too well and took his time as he gazed his eyes upward. An angel was the only thing Ryoga could compare her to, her mannerism, her beauty, her smile all were angelic. His breath lost he tried to eek out a response. She smiled again and sat down next to him.

"I take that as a yes." She turned toward him, "You look very handsome tonight Ryoga." She complimented him.

"Thanks, you look, well…" He frantically searched his mind for the right word, "amazing." Turning around quickly he eyed the table with a kind of distant awe.

"Ah, I see that you two were well taken care of. And might I add Akane you look ravishingly beautiful tonight. That dress compliments you well." Tesoro greeted as he took his appointed place at the King's right hand.

"Th…thank you Tesoro, you're looking very well yourself." She stuttered unsure of what to say.

Her awkwardness quickly faded as a sounding of trumpets echoed down the corridors to announce the king's entrance. Everyone in the dinning hall stood, bowed and waited. His robes were pearl white as he walked both elegantly and regally at the same time. Followed by what seemed a parade of servants he sat down at the head of the table. Everyone held their breath and waited to be seated. With a wave of his hand and a small nod there was a whoosh of clothes as everyone sat down. As if taking a cue from this the servers began hustling about filling plates and glasses, rushing from here to there to make sure everyone's plate and glass were kept full. There was an array of silverware before Akane and Ryoga and neither knew what to use first. Noticing this one of the server boys offered a three-pronged fork to Akane as she took it thankfully. Small talk commenced between the guests as Akane turned toward Ryoga.

"Do you feel as out of place as I do?" She whispered her hands fumbling at her napkin as she placed it gingerly in her lap.

"Worse I think." Ryoga sympathized. "Look there's an empty seat across the way, I wonder if someone's late?"

Akane glanced across the table and noticed that the plate and glass had both been filled heartily yet no one sat to enjoy it. "Maybe they're coming later." She offered. Akane and Ryoga both looked up at the sound of a fork clinking lightly on a crystal glass.

"If I may call everyone's attention." The man waited until the room was completely silent before he continued. "Ah, thank you, now I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight to honor our dear Keeper's safe return." The table erupted with applause. Raising his hands in the air for silence again the man continued, "Also tonight we have the privilege of having two guests not of this land, Akane Tendo and Ryoga Hibiki." The table once again erupted with applause as both Akane's and Ryoga's faces went scarlet. "Now if you please the King would like to say a few words." The man sat down and the room went dead quiet.

"My dear Athanasians," The king began, "it has been ages it seems since we've feasted in this hall in celebration. Now we have finally have something to celebrate, our own Tesoro has returned bearing with him two natives of the forbidden world." The king paused and waited for the applause to die down again. "It seems that we are also one guest short. Hopefully he will see fit to join us later on. Now let us feast, we should not let all this lovely prepared food go to waste." A mummer of agreement washed the room and everyone ate graciously.

Toward the end of the dinner the great doors opened once more and a curious looking man walked in the room. Bowing deeply he touched the King's right arm and whispered something into his ear before settling down at the empty seat that Akane and Ryoga had been discussing earlier. His face remained hidden by a strange-feathered hat that hid his features as he bent over his plate of food. Trying not to seem to obvious Akane couldn't help but try to catch a glimpse of his face. Who was he, and why was he here? Akane could only guess until the King or someone else saw it fit to announce his arrival. No one else seemed to notice he'd arrived and went on with his or her conversations as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Akane's curiosity grew through desert and swelled with every bite she took. : _Was anyone going to talk to the man who had so obviously shown up in the middle of dinner_: Akane put her fork down and fingered her napkin lightly again; she had lost her appetite and was feeling strangely sleepy.

Akane's eyes started to droop and her breathing became deeper and longer with every passing minute. She began to play with her glass as every minute went by like an hour. Akane found herself in a vast room surrounded by mirrors she noticed that not one reflected her. Walking up to one right in front of her she placed a hand on its smooth surface. : _Where am I_: Her thoughts echoed around her: _did I fall asleep_: Looking down she noticed her dress had disappeared and a Roman-cut gown now graced her figure. Her feet were bare and she had bells around her ankles. Turning back around to the center of the room she noticed a small circular table had appeared it was made of oak. Sitting mysteriously on its face was a smooth crystal ball. Walking up to the orb she now could see that it wasn't really sitting but floating a couple centimeters above the table's surface. Her hand reached out to touched it but stopped short as a voice entered her head. : _Power, power, beware_: Akane didn't pull back right away, a part of her wanted to believe the voice was just a figment of her imagination. A crackling noise from behind her drew her attention away from the enticing object. It was like the sound of firecrackers heard at a distance. Turning around toward the sound Akane saw nothing unusual. Just as she was about to dismiss the sound it happened again, only louder this time. Something was watching her. Was there something behind the mirror, watching her this whole time? She stepped up to the glass so that her nose was three inches away from it. Then rearing back a little she balled her hand into a fist and struck the glass. With one blow it shattered. Through the falling glass Akane saw only brick. Pulling her hand back she noticed it was undamaged, again the sound. Turning to her right she shattered the glass panel there reveling again the same brick. Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed together. Whatever it was it thought it could hide from her, well she would show it. Turning to face the remaining seven mirrors she rushed each of them shattering them on contact. Two minutes later and breathing a little heavier she was facing nine red brick walls. Frowning in defeat she began to hear a quiet laughter, as it floated up toward her ears she thought for a second that she recognized it.

"So," the voice rang through Akane's skull, "having a little bit of trouble finding me?" The voice was sarcastic and a little rude.

Akane searched the room once again and found herself still alone. The crystal ball it seemed had gotten bored and whatever mysterious substance residing inside began to swirl with rainbow colors. Reds, blues, and bright greens blazed across its insides, as if chasing each other in a never-ending game of tag.

"Beautiful isn't it, but I wouldn't touch it if I were you. Well unless you would like to find out how a hundred swords ramming through your gut feels, then by all means." The voice offered.

Akane turned toward where the she thought the voice came from and found herself not surprisingly looking at a brick wall. Then slowly as if she were seeing the wall for the first time an image began to swell and form in front of her eyes. It was at least two or three feet taller than her and was looking at the floor, its head covered by a familiar feathered hat. As its body began to take shape she could make out a clean-cut onyx suit complimented with a single orange tiger lily flower in its breast pocket. As the figure looked up she could see stray tufts of green hair hidden under the hat. His features surprised her the most; underneath the shadows he had hidden what looked like the face of a younger twenty-year-old Genma Saotome. His stature was completely different from the Mr. Saotome that she knew, this man obviously kept in shape and it was almost as if the seams of his suit would rip from his bulging biceps. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Why Miss Tendo you seemed to have more to say earlier. Perhaps you realize the seriousness of this dream I have leered you into." His words almost caressed his lips as they spilled into the room. Akane's eyes couldn't close as she watched him slip from his place on the wall into the room she was standing in. Strolling across the room he walked up to the orb that had decided to go back to being clear. "This my dear girl is Soul Watcher, all who have stood before it have been judged." Besides his talking he really didn't acknowledge Akane in any other way. As if all he could see was the Soul Watcher. Likewise drawn to its power Akane could see why.

Taking a step forward Akane took a breath, "Ultimate Master Q I presume." Her tone was matter-of-fact.

Looking up from Soul Watcher he saw Akane for the first time. "I don't think it too astute in saying that in all my years of submitting the Soul Watcher tests to millions of possible students I have never had one so quickly reveal me. Yes I am Ultimate Master Q, you may call me Q." His palms reached for her shoulders and rested there. "Come, come and stand before the Soul Watcher. See what it shows you." He let their connection break as he stood back, leaned forward and with a sweeping motion of his hand gestured her toward Soul Watcher.

Akane's breath almost stopped and her heart had climbed its way from her chest to her throat. She could hear its intensive beating ringing through her ears. Every step seemed like imminent doom as she inched her way closer to Soul Watcher. Akane stood arms length from its silky surface. This close she could feel the power seeping off of it like sweat. What was this thing?

The rush hit her like a Mac truck plowing down the highway at ninety miles an hour. Her whole world plunged into the most complete darkness she'd ever known. If she could have screamed she would have but it seemed her heart (still stuck in her throat) kept her from uttering the slightest sound. There she floated, in oblivion deep and overwhelming. In this place she had no concept of time or structure, no sense of direction or purpose she just was. A small warm feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow into a tingling sensation and as her hands found their way to her stomach Akane realized she was naked. As naked as the darkness around her and to her surprise she found it the most natural thing in the world. Here there was no need for embarrassment or anger, every emotion she had ever felt seemed obsolete and confusing to her. All except one, the now tingling sensation that had grown to include her whole torso. It felt oddly familiar; she had felt this before when she held P-Chan or when she helped Kasumi in the kitchen or when Ranma had bought her a frame with the picture from Togenkyo in it for Christmas. Before she could realize what this feeling was the oblivion around her began to take shape. All around her now was water; panic hit her next, could she drown? She had heard of people dying in their dreams but always thought it was a made up story.

"There is nothing to fear." A voice echoed around her that was neither male nor female; instead a mixture of both. "You will not drown." It stated as if reading her thoughts. "This is Soul Watcher, you are in its essence stripped down to your naked soul. Your soul can hide nothing from Soul Watcher."

"Who are you?" Her thoughts took the form of sound and escaped her skull. She was thinking out loud somehow able to project her thoughts in this plane of existence.

"We are Soul Watcher, we have always been Soul Watcher." Its riddles only confused Akane but she thought it best to try and not anger it. "We do not expect you to understand. Now, you have come seeking guidance and knowledge. Do you think you are worthy of such a request?"

Akane's heart beat so hard she thought it might break its way through her chest, "No." Her answer surprised herself.

"We are Soul Watcher and have always been as such. Go back blessed one and tell Ultimate Master Q that you saw a great field of Tiger Lilys. Tell him that each held the beauty of heaven and even though your heart yearned to pick one your soul knew the injustice of your selfishness. Tell him that you have come back from that field with its beauty imprinted upon your soul." With that the water disappeared leaving behind the darkness then as the darkness melted away Akane once again found herself in the presence of Master Q.

Expressionless, Q leaned down and extended his hand to help the wide-eyed girl up off the floor. Unsure of her footing Akane's hands flew to her torso then sighing in relief that she was once again dressed she looked up at Q.

"I…I…" The words were strange to her, as if she hadn't spoken in years. Her voice rusty she started again, "I…saw…a…field." Coughing she continued. "A field of Tiger Lily's there were hundreds it seemed each with the beauty of heaven." Akane could no longer contain her words as they spilled like a waterfall out of her mouth. "I wanted so badly to pick one but I realized I was only being selfish. I have come back from that field with its beauty forever imprinted on my soul." Silence bridged the two staring at each other each lost in their own thoughts.

"Akane," Q walked up to her so that she could feel his breath on her forehead. "Wake up."

Akane's eyes flew open as her wandering soul was shoved back in her body. The force knocked her back a little as her fingers reached for the table in a death grip. Small beads of perspiration rimmed her brow and her breath came in shallow gulps. Regaining her composure Akane realized that everyone was looking at her in silent reverie. Turning to her right she noticed that Ryoga had fallen asleep, no wonder they were all staring. Both her and Ryoga had fallen asleep at an important celebration commemorating Tesoro and themselves. She felt shame creep up. Then a small grunt from Ryoga startled Akane as she watched him wake up, a look of complete humbleness frozen in his eyes. She realized that she must have the same look upon her face: _we both went through Soul Watcher_:

From behind her Akane heard a small cough and turning saw a small boy with a two goblets centered on a silver tray. Bowing he extended his arms offering her a goblet. Taking the one nearest her she looked at its contents.

"You need not fear Miss Tendo. It will give you strength, after what you and your friend have been through you need it. Drink." Akane averted her eyes from the goblet to notice the King smiling gesturing his hand toward her goblet. "Drink."

Looking back to the liquid she raised the cup toward her mouth and let the warm liquid rush through her filling her only seconds later with a strength she'd never felt before. The liquid's aroma was something she'd smelled before but couldn't place. It tasted almost sweet yet like no candy she'd ever had, it tasted like, like, "Tiger Lily's."

"Yes, for ages the Tiger Lily drink has been used to revive strength to those whose bodies and souls have been beyond the limits of the bearer." Akane recognized the voice immediately and her eyes flew to the person across the table. His hat had gone and now Akane could see his green hair was slightly shorter than hers yet lay in an array of spikes all around his head.

"Q!" Both Akane and Ryoga chimed.

"I alone know what each of you experienced, I saw through the Soul Watcher's eye." He paused as the crowd's attention focused on Master Q. "I will train you both."

An uproar of cheers and applause exploded out of the table echoing through the room. Smiles greeted Akane and Ryoga as they looked around the room. In that moment when all seemed to fall together and seemed to be like it should Akane couldn't help a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Something was wrong…but what they were here and everything was great, or at least she thought everything was great.


	7. Ranma's Scars

Ranma's Scars

Ranma's Scars

His breath was like demons running down her back, just one more second she told herself. Just one more second and it would finally be through, one way or the other, it would be through. The muscles in her arms and legs screamed for some relief some sort of break from the constant pain running through them. Her lungs were pumping out battery acid instead of air but she pushed on and on. Nothing in her would give up she would make sure of that, she would never give up, he couldn't make her. The muscles in her eyes closed shut for a moment biting back the deep well of suffering her body was experiencing. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing radiant green-violet eyes that sparkled like strange jewels. Think of something else, she willed herself, anything else. In her minds eye an imaged grew from the deep budding out other frames that also blossomed connecting themselves together as they matured. The sequence of events ran past her, unfolding and aligning themselves in order. They engulfed her until she was living them again.  
There were no more pears, no more left, to eat. Searching cupboard after cupboard she hopelessly wished as she rummaged through the entire kitchen. An hour later she was stuck with the same conclusion, there were no pears left. She could almost taste them; she saw the textured light green-speckled plump outside, the softness as her teeth plunged into their skin, the succulent juice of them dribbling down her chin, the sweetness that followed. It was enough to cause sheer madness how was this possible, a thorough inspection of the kitchen yesterday revealed at least six pears, how could they all be gone. Rose flowers bloomed at her cheeks heating them with the anger that was welling up from her chest. This seemed not possible, understandable the pears were a delicacy in their household and they were the best pears of the season these ones, but every one knew about her love affair with them. It was enough to make you spit, enough to make the hair on your arms stand on end how could this have happened? The only thing left was to find the culprit. Some one was responsible for this atrocity and she was going to find out who before the day was through, oh yes some one would definitely pay for this.  
Opening the door from the kitchen to the back yard was like Mary opening the door to her Secret Garden; it was full of mystery and dead foliage. The yard hadn't been maintained ever since they'd arrived here in the fall, they got there in time for winter to lay its white blanket over the earth. When the spring arrived and the snow was finally all gone one look into the back yard was enough to cause paralysis in everyone's legs. The attention to the out doors got buried under to do lists of putting boxes away and switching over the utilities.

Suddenly she was back slammed into her body; what had just happened? Those were none of her memories not one, but she'd felt as if she had been there had felt that anger well up in her over some pears. She shook her head ridding it of the drowsy feeling that those memories had given her. She had to stay focused and on queue there would be no getting out of this easily.

"So how did you like my attack?" The high voice tauntingly swam circles around her ears.

"You call that an attack!" She yelled back barely able to hold her fury.  
"Well it worked didn't for a moment you forgot all about who you were and what you were doing." He laughed and it echoed through her body. "Now prepare yourself!"

With that the figure launched itself into the sky straight into the sun disappearing as if he had never been there at all. But she knew better and had been fighting him long enough to know at least some of his tricks. His presence seemed to rain down upon her and as it did she avoided his kicks and punches easily but the attack was what she needed to focus on. She ran towards him eyes front never wavering off her target. Her legs took on a life of their own as they ran then jumped quickly up forming kicks that she'd only ever seen done by others. Her arms were graceful and precise as she whipped them through the air trying to hit or just touch her opponent. She hit the earth panting as she placed her hands beneath her steadying her weary body.

"What's this not giving up so easily I hope? Or is it just that these past few days have been a little rough on you I do suppose I could go easier besides you are just a girl." The voice was cruel and even though part of her knew he didn't mean it, it still angered her.

"Why you…I'll show you who's just a girl!" She rushed him faster than she expected and when she pushed her weight into his it sent them both careening through the air. They hit the ground together with a whoosh of pain.

They lay like that both gulping down air forcing it back in their lungs.

"Why I believe….Akane Tendou…that you have just….knocked the air….right…out of me…" His voice was straining as he turned his head towards her.

"I…think…I knocked the air…from…us both…" She said with a smile. They sat up regaining their composure. Akane stood up and faced her master. "Thank you…Q but I think I've had enough…for one day" She laughed as much as her body would let her then turned to go back inside.

"You know Akane." Q said making her stop and turn back. "You've been with us for three days now and I have to say that you have improved dramatically. This place," He said with a wave of his hand, "This land has the power to excel students rapidly but none I must confess have reached your status in such a short period of time. It's as if you have been practicing with us for ten years."

"I'm sure you're just being polite Master Q. I honestly don't feel any different than I did when I left. I know that I've increased my speed a bit but I can't be any where as good as what you say."

"You may one day be surprised Akane…go in and refresh yourself dinner will be served soon." He turned back to the stretching landscape and sat down drinking in the end of the day. So strange…for a moment I think…I think her eyes changed color.

"Rrraaahhh! For three days you haven't told me anything useful at all…we've been sitting in here and looking through some old books doing more sneezing than getting closer to what I'm supposed to be doin!" Ranma was pacing the floor back and forth wearing a path in the stone that he had been pent up in. "Akane could be anywhere by now!" She could even be…no he wouldn't let himself go that far it was too much…there was no way she would be drawn towards Ryoga. Ryoga the sneaky little pig-boy what was he thinking draggin Akane out here in the middle of literally no where. It was bad enough that now he was caught with some ancient dude and his pet trying to decipher the rest of the riddle. Smart he calls him self…I have more brains in my left big toe!

They had stumbled upon the cave of scars in the dark two days ago after Ranma and Nox's introduction. It had been the first time the old man had been out in centuries he had told Ranma and had proceeded to collect herbs and berries while they traveled. It irritated Ranma to no end.

Two Days Ago

They had started at first light as Nox had said it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to reach the cave and the rest of the time they could figure out the riddle. The few minutes had turned into a few hours than all day long as Ranma tried everything to coax the old man faster as he stopped to inspect everything that caught his gaze. After the gray turned to dark gray and they were just wandering around Itch found the cave by falling into the mouth of it and turning a strange iridescent yellow that lit up a little of the night around them. The yawning pit that had almost digested Itch looked deep and sorrowful the feeling actually welled up from the air coming out of the cave making Ranma shudder.

"Back away! This is no cave to stand around and gawk at." Nox yelled at Ranma as he watched Ranma's shoulders start to slump and his posture take on a heavy appearance.

Nox's shout had woken him out of his stupor. "What…what was that? I felt so sad…as if…as if there was no reason for it all and should just go home and forget it all." He turned towards Nox. "What is this?"

"Cave of Scars." Itch said as he backed away into the night taking his strange light with him.

"Yes this is the Cave of Scars…but not Scars the way you think. Its more like wounds…it has been said that in ages past people from all over would come to this cave and drop their belongings into it. But not just any belongings…they would drop their lost dreams their failed hopes their pain and sorrow into the cave. They would speak into it and unload all their painful memories they no longer wanted or they would throw in a teddy bear that reminded them of a lost child or photograph of a loved one long since dead. It is also said that a demon lives with in the cave an ancient thing that devoured the pain of people and held it within." He paused for dramatic effect though needed none. "This is who you must beat."

"A demon…doesn't sound too bad." Ranma's confidence was a drink of water in the unending desert.

Authors Note

:stares into a blurr of unhappy faces, clears her throat:

Okay I know this chapter isn't finished but it's been ages since I put ANYTHING up. I had to give this story another breath of life and it came at me like a freight train. I'll be reading through and making corrections on all the spelling and grammer so bear with me people

:wipes her brow: dang that was intense!

Now let's just hope the last chapters get up here soon!


End file.
